Mermaid Swan
by Indigo Mash
Summary: Isabella Swan is the princess of all the oceans of the entire world. She's sick of being the center of attention, so to escape, she travels from Europe to America. From mer-friend, to mer-friend, to... vampire? Intrigued, she never knew how powerful they were, and yet, the vampires didn't know how powerful she was either.
1. Meeting Royalty

**Mermaid Swan**

_**Chapter One **_

_**Meeting Royalty**_

**A/N: Hey! First fanfiction out there! To those of you who have seen other versions of this, but it got deleted about five times, I'M SORRY! This is dedicated to you guys who've seen shorter versions that got deleted. I deleted them because I wasn't sure how to work the whole posting chapters thing and I got scared ok!? Anyway, I don't have anything on my profile or ever will have anything there(probably) because I'm only here to give the nice minions stories! Plus my mind needs to explode on multiple people because my friends are going crazy with my crazy craziness. Enjoy this little disclaimer comic thing here...**

**ME: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES!**

**EMMETT: What is SM?(wiggles eyebrows)**

**ME: She's a person, Stephenie Meyer? She's like your...mom? No...**

**EMMETT: My MOM!? Do you mean my biological mom?! I can't wait to see her! I'm gonna...**

**ME:...master? No...**

**EMMETT:...cook a nice dinner, unless she's a vampire now too. Wait if her last name is Meyer does that mean my last name isn't McCarty or is it that she got like remarried or, OOOOH! I'm gonna dress up! Yeah, that'll impress her-**

**ME: CREATOR! That's it, yeah. She's your creator.**

**EMMETT: So, I don't get to see mommy?**

**ME: No, sorry, hun.**

***Rosalie glares as I say 'hun' to Emmett***

**ENJOY THE STORY!_**

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked one of my sisters, Misi. She wasn't my real sister, she was actually one of my most loyal servants, so I considered her as a sister. My tail twitched with anticipation as I curled it around a rock and waited for her reply. But she didn't respond. I peeked out of my cramped hiding spot, changing my scale's colors so I could blend in with the rocks I was hiding behind. Misi was sheepishly talking to one of the elders, Lily. She was changed into a mermaid when she was just 16. Mermaids are immortal so we don't get older or die of old age or anything. Not even hunger. Lily was one of the first mermaids ever created. The very first mermaid was Didyme, she is so beautiful and ancient and wise and is one of the lucky mermaids with a power. You only get it if you had a power when you were human, like pyschics. Every human is one, but many don't acknowledge it. Didme is living in the tower across the reef! She says she's waiting for something, or someone. We're never allowed to get close to her tower. She never comes out. Her story was that she was the most beautiful human ever until one of her jealous brothers-in-law stranded her by a river stating, 'If I can't have you, than no one can!' and ran off. Soon after he came running back past her and disappeared into the woods by her. She was confused but heard a splashing in the water. Didyme was very kind and caring, and still is just a bit sad. She went towards the sound, thinking it was a wounded animal, and got too close. It was a strange fish creature. With odd white scales that oozed a glowing green juice, its eyes wild and yellow, it almost looked like a bird with its odd designed mouth and flippers. It was very large, but Didyme couldn't see from where she was and and before she knew it, it sank its green juice covered fangs into her legs, arms, and ribs. Her transformation was lonely, but not entirely, the fish stayed with her, she was terrified but the transformation of a mermaid is extremely cold so she didn't move a muscle. When it was over, she befriended the fish and it lives with her in the tower. They speak among themselves in complete private. Almost as if they were planning something.

The very first mermaids were created 1824 years ago. To become a mermaid, all you have to do is rip a scale off of your tail and stab it into the human's heart! Simple enough... I think. I 've never done it, because I'm not allowed to leave this stupid castle/cave thing! So that's what Misi and I are doing. We're escaping.

Sorry, I'm Princess Mary Isabella Swan, but call me Isabella! I have beautiful, soft, and wavy, dark hair and bright sky blue eyes. My tail scales are a nice and shiny cerulean hue, but is brown at the moment for my disguise behind these rocks.

I used my advanced hearing to listen in on what they were saying.

"I know what you're doing, Misi," said Lily. My eyes widened, and I nearly gasped. How did she know?

"And what, exactly, am I doing that you know of?" asked Misi, innocently. Her magenta tail was twitching from side to side, and she was keeping her head down. Her honey blonde hair covering her face. Lily replied in a hushed tone, amused,"You're escaping with the princess, today right?" I gasped. Lily heard this and faced me.

"C'mon, Princess Marie, I won't disrupt your big journey and I won't tell anybody about it either. I have a feeling you will discover everything you want to know and have everything you ever wanted and more. Now, good-bye. I'll see you girls... later." With that, she swam away and we just stood there swaying in the current and gaping at her like a fish.

"That lady is weird, but whatever let's go!" Misi whispered enthusiastically. We swam back to the hiding place and moved the rock my tail was wrapped around earlier. The hole under it was big but only small enough that it would fit our tail fins which were at least arm's length.

"Are you ready for this, Princess Isabella?" Misi asked, hyper to finally stop being forced to wash tails with jellyfish. She occasionally got shocked, but of course didn't do anything to our hard skin, but Misi was deathly frightened of anything that shocks you. It reminds her to much of her death...

Her full name is Melissa Platt she had a big family. A brother and three sisters. Her mother died when her youngest sister, Esme Platt, was born and her father didn't do anything. He usually came home drunk after work, screaming at his children that it was all their fault that his wife wasn't here. He was also abusive. She was second youngest and got blamed for most things since she was the oldest girl that hasn't moved out or ran away. Her only brother ran away but really comitted suicide in a vacant alleyway. The body was found a week after. She was so vulnerable. Her sisters didn't do anything about it because they were oblivious to all of it. Her two older sisters didn't get abused because their mother was alive then and their father didn't become a drunky. One sister was in college only visiting on holidays and the other was married, and lived in Russia with her husband. Misi couldn't do anything or she would be 'punished.' Even though she never told anyone, she still got beat and raped because her father was so drunk he couldn't think straight. They lived right next to the beach in Europe. But, then again, it was also right next to a bar...

One day, Misi and her little sister were done cleaning the house, finished cooking dinner, completed their homework and were both completely bored. Their father was at work, but they weren't allowed to listen to radio because their father was to paranoid to let them hear what is in the 'outside world.' They decided to go down to the beach for an hour or two to pass the time. But they had no idea a storm was supposed to come; their father knew. He was out faraway from the city getting drunk, again.

They wanted to learn to swim. Before you would enter the beach, there was a balcony on top of the hill with a metal flagpole in the middle, and steep, green and peeling paint covered stairs led to the ocean and ten feet from the ocean water. The storm roled in faster than thought imaginable and it was very fierce. Thunder was piercing through their eardrums and they were soaking wet before they even touched the sand. Misi had the umbrella in hand and opened it up and hung on to the metal flagpole for dear life. Esme was fighting against the wind of the storm and trying to get to Misi without flipping off the wooden balcony. Suddenly, lightning striked the flagpole and electricuted Misi and she fell to the floor, almost completely dead. The storm was causing a hurricane and Esme barely got away before a giant wave hit and took Misi's body away. There, siting in the water was a mermaid, just waiting for her meal to come to her, but she was stopped by a fish drinker and saved Misi, thus turning her into a mermaid.

We're all sisters... in a way. Family shouldn't force family to do stuff they don't want to! Wash your own shark tail! That's right! I said it! Okay, now I'm talking to myself. It's so lonely being a mermaid. Only girls can turn into mermaids. Emphasis on mer-MAID.

"Okay, Misi. Let's do this," I whispered encouragingly.

"Hmm? WHAT!? Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Misi said startled. Misi was changed when she was fourteen and has been a mermaid for fifty seven years, not like me. I'm seventeen and have been a mermaid for sixty eight years. Misi has such a low attention span and acts like an eight year old girl.

"Okay, let's go!" Misi suddenly said and dived into the blue hole leading to the ocean. I dived after her and pulled the rock back into place. I looked around. It was beautiful! The coral and fish and eel and seaweed. How I love Europe! But somehow, I know I'm not going to miss this place while I'm gone. I looked towards the secret door of the castle/cave thing. I don't know what it is! It's a big cave used for a castle. Period.

The coral and fish completely blocked out all suspicions of the door being anything but a rectangular mound of sand. That's perfect. I may not care for being princess but I do care for my people to be kept a secret. The elders will take my place while I'm gone and hopefully not go crazy over my disappearance.

Just then I heard a splash and whipped my head to the direction of the noise. It was a boy! A human boy! I was ecstatic and nervous at the same time. Misi screamed and I face-palmed my forehead. Our voices aren't muffled out by the water. When the boy heard her he snapped his head to our direction and widened his eyes as he saw us there, deep in the water, holding hands. I extended my hand and began to sing. His eyes glazed over and I knew what that meant. It meant that my love spell was working. He swam over to me and took my extended hand, and stared into my sky blue eyes. I let go of Misi's hand and put it to the back of his head, where his brain was closest and I flexed my fingers, moving the blood in his brain to make him forget he ever saw us down here and swim away.

Mermaids can control any kind of liquid, including blood, which makes it easier to get our food. Normally, mermaids would drink from human blood but I discovered that you could drink from fish, too! Probably many mermaids do this, too, because if you're drinking from humans, it's kinda like cannibolism, since we are humans, half humans that is. I like drinking from fish because it makes your eyes an exotic sky blue! If you drink from humans, your eyes turn dark purple, looking almost brown or red, maybe even black!

We can also put humans under our love spell! All you have to do is sing, or hum to them. We can sing to ourselves so no one will fall in love with us, too. We don't like to use them on girls or they would think they have always liked girls, and that's how the first homosexual girl was created. Not good.

"Hey, Isabella?" Misi asked after the boy had gone.

"Yes, Misi?" I replied.

"Do you even know how to get to America?"

"No, but when we come to a school of fish, we can ask for directions, okay?" I confidentally answered. So we swam aimlessly for hours in the water, hand in hand, singing together on the beach, bathing in the sun until our tails got dry and we would practice walking! Oooh, how I love to walk!

Soon enough, we came across another mermaid.

* * *

**I have decided that I will update every week Or at least try to.**

**So tell me what you guys think. Leave a nice comment and/or review! But you know, you guys don't HAVE to leave a NICE comment and/or review but whatever you know... I'm all cool with... whatever...**

**This chapter wasn't one of my best. And I know I should probably add more interesting parts because y'know,**

**"First impression is your reputation" but I guess I just want you to be eager for the next chapter to see if it's any good? IDANT NAW! - ( 'i don't know' without moving lips)**

**If any of you minions got confused about anything just ask and I will post the answer and question in the next chapter because other minions might like to be stalkers and see what you think of my story. THAT'S RIGHT MINION STALKERS! I CARE FOR YOU TOO! I might post your pen name or nickname or whatever you sign the comment by if you want me to all you have to say is 'post name' at the end of your comment but if you don't just leave it blank or type 'don't post name' easy, simple, and professional sounding! But seriously though I don't want you guys to be lost and then all of a sudden this and that happens while your still there and not here, this and that will happen. I said that twice. I'm literally saying you CAN ask me **_**ANYTHING**_**! It doesn't even have to be related to this story. It could be about me! For example: How tall are you? What race are you? Do you have a religion? What is your eye color? etc. **

**BUT! I will not answer any questions that are tooooooo-O-0-OOOO-oo personal and I will have to report abuse on you. Sorry, I'm just on the safe side! You know what they say, 'Better stupid than sorry!'**

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~Cici **

**P.S. What did you guys think of the disclaimer?!**


	2. Starting Out Normal

**Chapter 2**

**Starting Out Normal**

**To MINIONS, I know I said I would post once a week, but instead I think I will post everytime I get the next chapter finished. I LOVES ALL OF Y'ALL MINIONS!**

**twilightloverbeverly- Thank you soooo much! You were the first to review and let me tell you, it was the best one EVER! This chic is obviously made of AWESOMENESS! You are my favorite minion...**

**This is to a girl! She never said 'post name' but I don't think she read the author's note but I most definitely want to thank her so I'm just going to call her 98 for now. THANK YOU! You gave me a great idea and though I already wrote the story down, you gave me a great twist in the story! It's going to be very hard to describe it in my story but it will be worth it!**

**AAGH! There are so many twists and turns in my story that I can barely keep track of my own characters! I honestly didn't think this story was going to get any reviews! I'M SO PROUD!**

**Disclaimer: I think, therefore I am. And yet, when I think I am Stephanie Meyer, I NEVER AM! (C)**

* * *

I nudged Misi with my elbow, and pointed at the mermaid. Misi got excited and decided to hum to tell the mermaid we won't be any harm. She looked over to us and looked frightened a bit. Then, she looked at our eyes and saw we drank from fish and relaxed. She had a shining white tail and unusual hair. It was brown in the beginning but as it reached down to her neck, it blended into blonde curls.

Smiling, she waved over to us and sang our song along with us. We followed her into a tunnel, and a very long one at that, until we finally got to our destination. She stopped at a dead end and looked over to us to see our confused expressions. She laughed a maniacal laugh, and Misi coward into my side. The white-tailed mermaid waved her hand over the rock, which controlled the water to move it.

I saw a bright light and covered my eyes. When it dulled, I followed after the girl with the white tail, down the hole and followed her up yet another tunnel that led up and out into a river that came through to the middle of the room that held a gigantic lake and continued off to another rock, probably the exit door to this strange place.

"Alaina! What have you done?!" I heard a loud and commanding voice bring me back from my observations. I turned my head wondering what happened.

A woman, probably changed when she was 25, nakedly stood on her legs at the edge of the river, yelling at the white-tailed girl named Alaina. Mermaids do not have clothes on...

"They don't mean any harm-" Alaina tryed in a small, pitiful voice. This voice sounded nothing like the maniacal laugh we heard before we entered this strange cave.

"You just brought in TWO travelers! Do you know how dangerous that is? They can kill one of our sis-" I interupted the woman, thinking if anyone would recognize who I am.

"Alaina did nothing wrong!" I said confidently, "We are just looking for directions to America, and she had as little clue of where it was than we did." When I was finished, I looked at everyone in this big cave. There was at least more than 100 mermaids here, maybe even 130. This was a problem, to many mermaids can easily expose us to humans. Though, I don't think any of these mermaids have ever been to the surface. All of their eyes were blue. Wonderful! Not sarcastic!

The woman must have noticed that I have blue eyes as well for she said, "Oh! You drink from fish, too? We can certainly help you! Not that we wouldn't help you if you weren't fish drinkers as well..." She chuckled nervously and called for a girl, Makayla, apparantly she was going to America, too. She was great at navigating. She brought four other girls with us who I was introduced to as Katie, she was very thin and small, whenever she moved it was like she was dancing! She had bright white blonde hair with brown highlights, she had a bright blue tail that matched her eyes. She was very pretty.

Morgan, she had tanned skin and cute freckles and brown curly hair. She was very short and talkative. Her tail was a dark purple that went perfectly with her complexion.

Lindsey, who was very tall and tan, she had dark black hair that glowed with a maroonish shine in the light. Her dark turquoise tail was very long and muscular. She was a bit intimidating, but was very wise and playful and pretty immature. She was easily the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

Last but not least, Mackenzie. Light brown hair and a babyish face though she must've been around 27 years old! She had an orange tail. Mackenzie was not one for talking, more of an observer. She reminded so much of my daughter before it happened.

Flashback

I was running in the forest, clutching my baby to my chest. My fiancee, Brandon, was waiting for us by the abandoned treehouse we were hiding in for protection against them. I was about to hand over our baby when I heard it, a loud boom. I saw Brandon collapse, blood dripping from his thigh immediately and his black hair drawing blood from another shot. I wanted so much just to run kneel down to him and make him better somehow. Though I had to get away, 10 men were coming out throught the trees in black uniforms grasping guns and aiming, at me. I turned around and ran with my baby clutched to my chest, I stroked her thin hair as calmly as possible.

End Flashback

"Isabella! Isabella! GET UP!" Someone was shouting in my face. I shot up from the ocean floor. The sand that was clinging to my hair exploded around me in a murky puff. I was laying down?

"Isabella! Your okay! Thank Poseidon! Princess, was your memory that bad?" Misi knew about my flashbacks and just how bad their affect can be on me. Misi was shouting and hugging me tightly.

"What happene-" I was cut off by Katie.

"Wait! What does Misi mean by princess?"

"It means that I'm, I'm-" I got nervous, should I tell them? Would they treat me different? Well, I guess I was going to live with them for the next couple of weeks, months, years maybe. Might as well.

"It means that I'm Princess Mary Isabella Swan!" I said confidently. Seahorses, where was all this confidence coming from?

Everyone looked at everyone but Misi and me until Mackenzie asked,"Than who is Misi? A servant?"

"Yes, actually, I am, or was, a servant for Princess Isabella," Misi answered happily.

"Can we please be going now? I will answer your questions during the trip." I said, wishing I could take back my words. I sounded a bit vain. But they didn't seem to mind because they all nodded their heads in agreement. Makayla took off first, then Morgan, saying she was the best fighter. Then Misi, me, Katie, Mackenzie, and Lindsey in a line, swimming side by side. They asked many questions.

"Hey, Isabella, how come you snuck away from the castle?" asked MaKayla, feigning interest.

"Oh, you guys don't know how lucky you are to just be free, go fishing whenever your hungry! I have to wait three times a day to be given a small portion of fish blood every day! And you get to travel and explore, I don't get to do that! The most I've explored the castle was when I found out that there is such thing as an underwater kitchen!" I exclaimed, they all laughed except Lindsey who just smirked.

Lindsey spoke up,"Do you have a power? Are you special?" After Lindsey said this she looked back down at her nails as if she never said anything.

"I honestly don't know. I can't practice if I do have one. The only powers I know I have are the ones a mermaid should already have," I said sadly. But, not wanting everyone else to get down, I perked up, "Now I have a few questions for you! Which state are we living in? Can we go to school? Not a school of fish, but a human school? Where are we going to live? Are we going to live in a house? An underwater cave? An apartment? A-" Misi put her hand over my mouth. I'm a princess I should have manners.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine," Morgan called, in an all to happy tone of voice, "We are going to live in a small town called Forks, Washington, there's not many oceans close to that because it's in the middle of the state, but there is a lot of rivers that lead to the ocean. Yes, we are going to school! That is if you want to, I'm not because I remember school from when I was human. HATED IT! And we have a house that could fit all of us right in the middle of the forest! Our backyard has a river! AANND we all have cars! Except for Misi and Katie, sorry darlins." They nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now, how many want to go to school? Raise your hand!" Morgan continued. Misi, Katie and I raised our hands. Lindsey looked at Katie with shock and betrayel, but soon flashed her eyes at me and glared. She then went back to staring at her nails, with an uncertain look on her face, as if pondering why Katie would want to go to school.

Misi leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I'm going to make a cover story I'll tell you what it is, later." She swam off ahead of us to speak to Morgan and MaKayla since apparantly they wanted to become the leaders of this colony. Colony...

"Did we just make a colony?!" I exclaimed, excited. I was actually part of a colony! I'm so happy! I have a family of my own now!

"I think so!" Katie screeched. She hugged me tightly. **(Dear minions, you HAVE to read at least the first paragraph of the Author's Note or you will not get the rest of the story even though this will not be a part of the plot until a lot of chapters later, THANK YOU!)**

"Land Ho!" Lindsey proclaimed. We raced to the underwater cave we spotted and stayed there until we saw dawn break. I couldn't wait to get out of here!

* * *

**First things first, I apologize to those who hate interupting Author Notes, but I HAD to! Some people would not read the Author's Note and sometimes I type really important stuff like this one in it. Okay, I don't think anyone got the first part of the chapter about Didyme the secret mermaid in the the tower by Bella's cave. Didyme was Marcus', from the Volturi, wife until Aro killed her, see where that takes it's place in this story? Also, I got a complaint about the mermaids calling Bella, Princess Mary Isabella but that will soon change, Emmett hates it trust me! I don't want to spoil the surprise. Unless you want me to of course, it depends.**

**Don't forget to say 'post name' or 'don't post name' or leave it blank after a review! That is, if you want to leave a review... AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK QUESTIONS! Sometimes I mean to add things that never do get added and I miss it even after I'm editing! So I love you all. What a strange statement! Just walk away slowly so you don't alarm The Cici from attacking!**

**Happy Easter!**

**~Cici**

**P.S. Who is your least favorite mermaid traveling with Bella?**


	3. Surprise

**Chapter 3**

**Surprise**

**Dedication List for Chapter 3**

**To BeachGirl98- I completely understand. Sometimes, I am just out of it and I can't do anything about it. One time, my friend told me she fell in her dishwasher and I thought she was talking about shampoo! Oh, man, good times, good times...**

**Well, I was really upset for lack of people to dedicate this chapter to, but at least I know at least SOME people care about the Dedication List. Yep, that's all I've got to say. (for once Cici is silent...) I still love you! And I'm sorry for being so down, so to enlighten the mood, a disclaimer for the nice minions!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Twilight characters but sometimes, when Stephanie Meyer isn't looking, I sneak them out of her office, and play with them. She thinks their just relaxing in the forest somewhere, but really their with me! (MUHAHAHAHAHA!) We play dress up, or baseball, or give Cici bruises... I have proof! There are at least 17 cuts on my fingers from trying to out-draw Alice!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Before everyone else was awake, I swam to the surface. I didn't go to sleep, I didn't want to. Mermaids don't have to sleep, but it is a way to pass the time. Besides, I was forced to sleep every night at the castle/cave thing.

I looked over tho the shore and saw a few humans. They didn't smell like humans, more like rocks with perfume on. I swam over to a rock that stuck out of the ocean so it would hide my tail from view of the shore. **(Little mermaid rock)**

I climbed onto it and lay on my chest, my arms crossed in front of me and my chin on my forearms. I hid my tail and watched them.

There were only seven of them, but I only paid attention to one couple. There was a small girl with black hair. Who would want their hair that short? Whatever, she looked familiar somehow... oh, well. She was holding hands with a taller guy. Omigosh! He looks like the jellyfish I found in my castle one day. I named the little guy Tick, because he's always making cute little ticking noises. I keep him around my left pointer finger. I rubbed his head with my finger and he hummed, he want to tell me something? I leaned in closer to him, "Princess, why did you runaway?" He said.

I shrank down behind the rock so my waist was under water and my back was turned to the humans. I whispered back to Tick, "Because Tick, being a princess is so boring. But you wouldn't know because you have so much fun on my finger when I swim!" Tick giggled as I rubbed his head more. I looked back around and looked at the humans, but no one was there. I panicked. Did they see me? Did they hear me? I was sure I was too quiet for humans. Just in case a human came swimming, I sat back down so my waist was beneath the water and turned back into a human.

I sat there, my arms around my knees, staring out into the sunrise. I have to put Tick in the water so they don't get suspicious. Just as I got back up, I heard someone talking. And splashing. And laughing. Oh no! How am I getting out of here now? I hummed quietly to myself, trying to calm down so I can leave quietly, when I heard it.

"Bye, Edward! Hope you have fun with all the little fishies!"

"Okay, Emmett, you can leave now, please, now, leave, please...NOW!

"Okay, okay, Eddie-Boy. Don't get your pants in a twist!"

**Edward's POV**

"And stop calling me Eddie!" I yelled back at him. This guy, I swear, there is something wrong with him. Well, I'm already in the water and my clothes are soaking wet, might as well not take them off. I want to know where the beautiful voice was coming from. I'm the only one who heard her since I wasn't busy with a mate.

I heard a slight humming coming from behind the rock. It was so quiet, even to my ears.

I swam around to it there was a girl! She was waist deep in water and her hair and knees covered her chest, thank goodness! She was looking at me with no expression as if I come here with her all the time. Which I wouldn't mind... WHAT?!

"Hi..." I began, how am I supposed to be subtle when this angel was staring at me?

"Hello, I'm Isabella, you are?" What a beautiful name, beautiful voice.

"I'm-I'm Edward, C-Cullen," smooth Edward, "Um, h-hi," Why am I stammering so much? Maybe it's because she's NAKED! I should give her my shirt...

"Yes, hello. Well, I should be going now, but..." NO! She can't leave! Not yet! "Edward? Can you come here for a second?" _Oh, I don't think that's a good idea... _But, my limbs moved automatically. As if they were drawn to her, I swam closer against my will. This was not right. I need to get out of here. I cannot control my body anymore. Her eye color changed to a dark, dark navy blue as she looked into my eyes, as if searching for something.

"You won't remember who I am, if I was ever here, and now, go back home and do your natural lifestyle routine, ok?" She said quietly as her eye color changed back into its natural sky blue color. I nodded mutely, again, without my command, and swam back to shore.

_Why was I here again? I dont know, but I think I should go home. Listen to some music, play my piano maybe. _I smiled at my own thoughts. I sounded like a small child on a rainy day. My smile soon faltered as I realized that summer vacation would soon come to an end in two days. I ran in the direction of my house and caught up with Alice. The rest of my family were out buying school supplies. It's humiliating really. A coven of vampires buying school supplies. Before I can take the first step to my room, I heard a scream come from Alice's and Jasper's room. It made me flinch since I can hear her screaming through her mind and what was actually coming out of her mouth.

_EDWARD! I can't see your future! Well, I-just-did-but-I-saw-you-in-your-meadow-but-then-y ou-disappeared-but-the-background-kept-moving-just -like-if-you-were-really-there-but-you-weren't!-Th en-you-came-out-of-the-meadow AND YOU WERE BACK AGAIN! _Alice thought.

"Calm down Alice, now please repeat that because I didn't hear a word you just thought." She retold me what she just thought. "Has this ever happened before?" I asked.

"No, it hasn't. The visions either stop or gets fuzzy, those are the only two things that happen when I can't see things, but never has it just made people disappear while keep playing out. Promise me you won't go to the meadow again until we find the cause of this outrage!" She screamed to me.

For some reason this whole situation was rather amusing to me, "I promise I won't leave to the meadow any day until you say it's alright for me to go, okay?" I proposed with a smile on my lips.

"Why are you so happy today?" She caught my smile and thought it to be pretty suspicious.

"I... I have no idea. I was at the beach, then I forgot why I was there so I decided to come home. Is that a problem?" Actually, now that I think about it, it _is_ a problem. Vampires don't forget, and why would I decide to go _home?!_ I never _choose_ to go home! "Oh, nevermind..."

"Did you meet anyone at the beach?" She said, eying me precariously.

"No, I-I don't think so..." _was _there someone there?

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm evil for doing this, leaving you on a cliff I mean. Also this chapter is rather short which just adds to my pain. But I am NOT in a happy mood. I have had at least NINE ninja migraines today and they are not gonna be done attacking until they see blood! I'm sorry, I'm just not very healthy right now. It was just Easter, and I couldn't resist all the chocolate! Oh, I feel sick. **

**Please donate to the 'Help Cici Feel Better' charity by reviewing! Don't forget to say 'Post Name', 'Don't Post Name', or leave it blank after a review! And most importantly, DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK QUESTIONS! **

**Remember, I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**With even more love, Cici**

**Let's try this again**

**P.S. Who is your **_**LEAST**_** favorite character travelling with Bella?**


	4. Sneaking Out

**Chapter 4**

**Our New Home**

**Dedication List for Chapter 4**

**To BeachGirl98- I am TOUCHED by your message! I can't believe you messaged me because you couldn't review! I love you MOST OF ALL! **

**I'm still upset. Only two people have ever been on the Dedication List and the second one stopped. I miss her. Oh, well. As long as people are still saying 'Post Name' at the end of a review, then I'm going to keep it up, but if you stop putting up 'Post Name' I guess it will soon be an end to the poor Dedication List. It will be missed.**

**AND NOW FOR A DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: (Narwhal Song rhythm) **

**BELLA: Mermaids, mermaids, swimming in the ocean**

**Causing a commotion**

**'Cuz they are so awesome!**

**ME: Would you STOP singing that!**

**BELLA: Why? You don't own me! BWAHHAHA! OK, Edward?! I think that blood Emmett gave me earlier had something in it! (Bella walks out of room)**

**ME: That's right, Bella. Blame Emmett...(MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I turned around the rock, Edward was gone, and I realized what a mistake I have made! He was the most handsome person I have ever seen! I erased his mind! Why?

Tick thinks that I'm a Special Mermaid, and that my power is to control minds. That's ridiculous! All mermaids can control blood... right?

I released my tail and picked Tick up and slid him onto my finger, where he tangled his tentacles around it. I swam back to the cave right when Lindsey woke up.

"Hi, Lindsey, and good morning," I tried to be polite but she was just pushing my buttons. Lindsey eyed me up and down, arms crossed, and turned around to awaken the others. She poked Katie and Katie darted out of the cave screaming. I cautiously swam out to get her but she came back with a pile of kelp, laughing. When she noticed Tick for the first time and squealed. Forgetting the kelp, she dropped and swam over to me.

"That is _so_ cute! Where did you find him?" Katie rubbed his head and he hummed.

"I found him while swimming around the castle one day. He was lost and stuck between some rocks," I explained, adoring him.

"Okay, ladies," Morgan said, talking loudly. I didn't like her very much. She only pretended to like me because I'm the princess.

"MaKayla and I will lead the way. There is some clothes at our destination so don't worry about that." She finished. Morgan swam out of the cave and MaKayla followed.

For our school plans, Katie and Misi were the youngest so they were going to be Freshmen. They were both fourteen. Since I was seventeen, I was going to be a Junior. We traveled up streams and rivers.

Finally, we reached the lake. It was very private and secluded. It wasn't so much as a lake than it was a cave. The water was completely clear but light blue like our eyes. The only way out was either underwater or the tunnel in the wall that led to a staircase out and to open land. There were no rocks, land, or any kind of sitting place in this cave. It was much like a lake with a dome over it.

There were clothes on the walls of the tunnel. When I reached the hole that concealed the tunnel, I changed into a human and picked one outfit that looked like it would fit. Everyone had the same style of clothes. A jacket, a blank but colorful t-shirt, a bra, underwear, skinny jeans, socks, and ankle high boots.

Mackenzie led the way out at mermaid speed to get there faster. Mermaids are inhumanly strong to move about in the water, only leading to the fact that we are inhumanly fast as well.

When we got to the house it was only two stories and very wide. Katie and Lindsey shared the room that was in the basement. Morgan, MaKayla, and Mackenzie shared the master bedroom which was on the main floor. Misi and I had our own separate bedroom on the upper floor, leaving a guest room also on the upper floor.

All the rooms were completed with clothes that Katie a clothes business brought in. The owner of the clothes business was a different species, not human or mermaid. Not strong or fast enough to be a mermaid, but just as beautiful, immortal, drank blood...

"...and she has golden eyes." Lindsey said, in a dark voice, "There are seven of them, all but one has found love," she continued, "Their skin is hard, but not hard enough. We could easily break them in two. But what makes them an even opponent in battle, is that some of them also have special powers. Just. Like. Us..." Lindsey abruptly stood up then, scaring the starfish out of me and Tick. She came back in and gave Katie, Misi, and I a type of jewelry with a water drop filled with what looked like golden dust.

Katie's was a thick bracelet with the charm embedded into the thick blue leather, Misi's was a choker necklace with a golden ribbon that wrapped around her neck and had the charm dangling in the center of her neck, and mine was silver chain necklace with the charm hanging from the bottom of the chain by a hook. Lindsey stood there, staring into the box and concentrated on something.

"I have decided that I should go to school with you. You never know if you'll get into trouble," she remarked, looking straight at me with a scowl, but it changed into a smile so suddenly that I thought I'd imagined it all, "I'll be a Junior like you, Isabella!" She enthusiastically exclaimed, though I can see the dread in her eyes.

"Than what are the charms for?" Misi asked, inspecting her choker.

"Oh, yeah," Lindsey flipped her dark hair over her tan shoulder, "There for your tail. No you don't wear it on your tail. They're just so you don't accidentally turn into a mermaid while you're at school," she said coldly scowling at me again. She then smiled suddenly for the second time, not looking at me and said, "Well, I'm gonna pick outfits out for everyone who is going to school! This is so exciting! I don't care if school is in two days, I'm picking them out, now!"

"Ooh! I'm helping!" Katie ran in to my room and shut the door. _Thank Poseidon! _Katie's _the one picking out my outfit! I bet if Lindsey did it, it would look _terrible_! _I looked at Misi, about to tell her something when she turned around and accidentally whipped me in the face with her golden, caramel colored hair. She entered her bedroom.

"Hey, Misi!" I shouted after her. I needed to go back to that rock! If the human came back, I wouldn't erase his memory and maybe we can be friends!

"Yeah?" She screamed back at me. We only yelled at each other because we thought it would be fun.

"I'm going to go out! I'll see you around four o'clock, OKAY?!" I screamed even louder, challenging her to a Scream Off. Instead of accepting with another scream, she just poked her head out from the doorway. "Well, Morgan, MaKayla, and Mackenzie already left to registrate us for school. Should I come with you, princess?" She asked in a normal volume.

"No, I want to go explore a bit. Maybe I'll go fishing, okay?" Misi laughed at our term of sucking fish blood.

"Okay, just don't die! **(That's what I want to say to my children when they do things. Instead of saying, 'Be careful' I'm gonna be a weird mom and say, 'Don't die!' Because, y'know, that's what they mean anyway!) **And make sure no humans see you."

"Don't worry, Misi," I replied to her. To bad that my exact intentions was that the human would see me again.

I wandered toward the cave we were at, stripped, and dived. I was heading straight back to the rocks I found the human at.

**Edward's POV**

I had just gone hunting, alone of course, so my eyes were bright and golden and any blood that I had in my system yesterday was gone. For some reason, I had a feeling to go back to the beach. I feel like I had left something there.

As I was running through the forest, a sudden, strong, sweet scent. It was so familiar and yet, I have never smelt anything like it. I sprinted faster to find the source. I started to hear singing as well as splashing. That's probably the source of the smell! I ran the fastest I've gone and was behind of rows that led into the sandy beach. There was a girl. Even from the back, I can tell she is beautiful and... naked.

I approach slowly, she must've heard me swimming because she turned around and gave me a smile. I nearly gasped. She was absolutely beautiful!

Wait a second! I remember her now! I was here with my 'family,' I sent them away, and I went home. What happened then? I have forgotten her name. Maybe she'll remember me.

"Hello," she says smoothly. Again, she is waist deep in water and her hair and knees are covering her chest.

"Hello," I fidgeted, "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course." Instead of sitting into the water, I climbed up onto the rock and lie down.

"Excuse, me, I don't mean to be rude, but, do you have any clothes?" I ask her. I mentally slap myself. What an odd question.

"Oh... no," she replied shyly.

"You can wear my shirt, here," I took my shirt off and handed it to her but she did not take it right away. I was starting to get confused when I noticed she was looking a something. I averted my eyes to where her gaze landed. It was at my chest. I was starting to feel self-conscious. _I wish I knew what she was thinking. _I thought to myself. I realized that I _didn't _know what she was thinking.

"Can you turn around?" She asked, making a circular hand gesture. I quickly complied. After a moment of a bit of splashing, she said, "Okay, you can turn back around, now." It was the best sight I have ever seen. The most beautiful, most breathtakingly beautiful girl was wearing my shirt.

"I'm Edward Cullen. We met here yesterday, but I don' t seem to remember your name," as I was speaking to her, her polite smile was slowly faltering and she looked troubled and regretful. I cleared my throat and she smiled up at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her blue eyes were, instead, filled with regret.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Of course I remember you. So Edward..." She smiled as she said my name, I smiled, too, and the regret that filled her eyes was replaced with relief and realization. I was overwhelmed with happiness.

**Hi, I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of... unfulfilling, BUT, all of Edward's POV was ACTUALLY part of Chapter 5, so I quess you got a sneak peak of what was coming next. I had to do this because otherwise Chapter 4 would've been to short as well.**

**Don't forget! You can have YOUR name on the Dedication List at every beginning of the chapter if you just type in 'Post Name' at the end of your review. AND DON'T FORGET TO ASK AS MANY QUESTIONS AS POSSIBLE!**

**SAVE THE DEDICATION LIST! YOU'LL LOVE IT WHEN YOUR ON IT!**

**~Cici**

**P.S. Who is just LOVING Tick the Jellyfish? I know I am!**


	5. Familiar

**Chapter 5**

**Familiar**

**Dedication List**

**Tsaga99- I love you OH so very much because you answered all of my 'P.S' notes...(that sounded weird) You will definitely be standing out to me! YA HEAR THAT? I'M WATCHING YOU!**

**Q: how long do you keep on planning to write this story? A: I plan to make this a pretty long story, maybe. If I CAN make it long of course. I also plan to have a fighting scene somewhere, but I'm not sure where it'll be because I'm to busy trying to make Bella and Edward a couple!**

**Q: didn't Bella already have clothes on though when she left the house to go to the beach? A: Yes, she did have clothes but, just like a werewolf, she had to take them off or they would've shredded to little tiny pieces. Bella left her clothes back at the hidden cave. **

**And remember, I love you all and your weird brains. ;) THE DEDICATION LIST LIVES!**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Warning: Having the harsh realization on how much Cici does not own Twilight caused her so much shock, that the side effects were extreme funniness, craziness, and the desire to dance. If you want to have this realization please contact your doctor right away because this realization may not be right for you. **

**Edward's POV**

"So what made you come back to the beach?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was just... in the mood?" I replied. Though it sounded more of a question.

"Yeah, I come here a lot to... think?" Her answer also sounded like a question.

"Well, what do you think about?"

"I'm under a lot of stress. I just moved here, I'm starting a new school tomorrow-" I interrupted her.

"Whoa! Wait, if you are going to school tomorrow, then, why aren't you asleep?" I questioned her. I was very much intrigued with Isabella.

"Why aren't _you_ asleep?" She shot right back at me.

"Touche, continue."

"Nevermind, I don't want to bore you to sleep. It's just me." I looked at her, purely shocked. She was the most intriguing person I've ever met, and yet, here she is, saying she's going to bore me until I have fallen asleep! I must've said this aloud because she replied, "I'm not that intriguing," and she looked away.

"Of course, you are."

"No, I'm boring and I don't want to talk about it, so stop wasting your breath!"

"Fine!" I didn't want to leave it at that. I stayed here to be friends, and friends we shall be!

"How about we play a game?" I offered, making my voice as soft and as friendly as I possibly can. She turned around to face me with a look of interest in her eyes.

"Okay!" She jumped up, and she practically was sitting on my lap! I didn't make a move to move her and neither did she.

"Okay, how about we play... 20 questions?" I asked. She groaned, "I've heard of that game. But, fine, whatever.

"I'll go first!" I said a little too excitedly, "Where did you move here from?"

"Ummm, Phoenix, Arizona?" She said. Again as if it were a question. I was starting to wonder if anything she was telling me was true. We probably played for 2 hours. 20 questions became _thousands_ and _thousands_ of questions. Until I figured out what high school she was going to. I was ecstatic.

"You can show me and my... family, around!" I smiled.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." I was about to speak when she interrupted me.

"Hey what time is it?" I looked down at my watch, only to see it was soaking wet so instead looked up at the sky.

"About 2 o'clock in the morning. Why? Are you leaving?" I asked sadly.

"Yes. Good-bye Edward. It was nice seeing you again! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" She said to me, obviously excited as she turned to pick something up.

"What's that!?" I screeched. The thing looked disgusting and slimy. She slipped it onto her finger and it started to vibrate.

"It's just a, um, Edward come here," Isabella said in a rush. I complied cautiously. I slid off the rock and into the water. We were so close together. She reached her hand without the slimy thing on it, out to me, and to the back of my neck, pulling us even_ closer. _She curled her fingers on my neck. We just stood there and I was starting to get a headache, but as soon as it came it disappeared. When she pulled away she said, "Good-bye!" and swam away before I could ask her how she would get home. With my shirt. _Well, at least I have another excuse to talk to her._ Get a hold of yourself Edward! She's only a human! You could seriously hurt her. After she gives you your shirt back, try to avoid her so you wouldn't have to look into those deep, endless oceans she has for eyes. I slapped myself across the face. I literally took my hand out of the water and slapped myself. I need to get a hold on myself. I jumped up and practically ran on the water towards the woods.

**Bella's POV**

I erased Edward's mind again! I told myself not to, but I did it anyway! Well, at least it wasn't about me, just Tick.

I took off his shirt when I wa sure he wasn't following me and turned back into a mermaid. I went fishing like what I told my sisters. Still holding Edward's shirt, I swam up the river to our Clearwater Cave, as Morgan has called it, and turned back into a human. When I put all of my clothes back on, I went down the long, trail back home.

"MARY ISABELLA SWAN!" I heard someone scream from the door.

Lindsey was standing in the doorway with Morgan, MaKayla, and Mackenzie standing behind her. The girls behind her looked smug. Lindsey was seething. Her claws were bared and sharp and her fangs were sparkling white. She was crouched and being held back by Misi and Katie.

All I could see was her black silhouette. All was black until she looked up into my eyes and they were dark with betrayal.

**What will the malicious and evil Lindsey do to Bella and why? BWAHHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger. I apologize for such a short chapter, I'm not proud of it's size but I am proud of the content. As you can recall, I took a small chunk of this chapter and placed it into Chapter 4. Trust me when I say Chapter 6 will mostly be on Lindsey's character.****You people have NO idea of how HAPPY I am! Everyone said that my story was great and that just made me feel so HAPPY! I'm overjoyed, overwhelmed with joy, I'm joyful, I'm full of joy, I'm as many words that have to do with joy! I'm so happy I could change my name to Joy! I have cousin named Joy Joy. Lucky Buttling... And to add to my obvious joy, you asked questions! (posted before chapter started) It made me happy. Very, very happy. You WILL feel my smile! I love y'all**

**And don't forget say 'Post Name' at the end of your review so you can be on the Dedication List, AND REMEMBER TO ASK QUESTIONS!**

**~Cici**


	6. Welcome to Forks High

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome to Forks High**

**Dedication List**

**To Tsaga99- I. LOVE. your. comeback. Best thing, I have ever read, in my whole entire life. I was all 'I'm watching you' and you were all 'Well I'm watching you, too!' Oh, guuuurll.**

**To CammieSarah51- I'm so sorry I confused you. I'll make it up to you by giving you some candy, but I don't think you'll get it because I ate it for you. Didn't it sound good?!**

**Q:**When do they start school and what chapter? **A: They come to school in this chapter, but the actual adventure of school is in the next! Almost there!**

**Q:**But do the Cullens acuatually know about Mermaids? Or is Edward just oblivious? **A: No. Cullens do not know. Mermaids are so secretive. Plus, what vampire would swim to the bottom of the ocean in EUROPE? Huh, what did you say? Europe's a continent? Oh... Crazy if you ask me, just crazy.**

**Q: **Edward seem to still remember her after she supposely erased his mind or did i just read it wrong? **A: I understand I didn't clearly write this. Bella controls blood and she arranged the blood in his brain to forget her, but when he went hunting, as said in the beginning of the chapter of the last chapter, all the blood that told him to forget about Bella was gone. Therefore, the memory isn't blocked anymore and he can remember her.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! (It's going to be SOO crazy, you won't even believe that **_**I**_** wrote it!)**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**THE END! ;P**

**Now enjoy Chapter 6**

* * *

When a mermaid is mad, our eyes go dark. And not just dark as in dark for a sky blue, dark as in BLACK! obviously Lindsey was ANGRY! She was so intimidating with her tall 5'10" height, long dark hair, a bit wild, and very curly. And her eyes were a piercing black. Gleaming and glaring at me.

I flinched and fought myself against my instincts to go into a defensive crouch down as well, to prepare for an attack.

"Lindsey, what happened?" I called to her from across the long, long lawn.

"You! You-you betrayed all of us! You're a princess? Royalty? Our supposed leader? You're exposing us all! By meeting a _human _to see you every night! You don't even erase his memory! You keep on asking questions about him, and even worse? You let him ask you questions back and truthfully respond! Truthfully? Do you know-" She looked down to my hands. I didn't notice I was gripping Edward's t-shirt to the point of ripping it in two. _How will I explain _this_ to him? _Lindsey sniffed the air.

"No, he's not human. He's the lone stone..." Realization hit her face while confusion crossed mine.

"How did you know all of this?" I asked anger bubbling.

"Oh, I'm a Special Mermaid. I can see what will happen before it happens. Like a psychic," she explained. She ran at mermaid speed to stand right in front of me. Her eyes were back to a glowing sky blue, that lit up in the darkness that surrounded us.

"Look, I'm sorry for freaking out, I'm just, just so protective of everyone I love." She looked down at my short height, and gave me an apologetic smile, yet again, intimidating me. I nodded mutely.

"It's okay, Lindsey," I said, trying to sound sincere to the beautiful mermaid. At mermaid speed Lindsey was hugging me. Then Katie joined, then Misi, then Mackenzie, then MaKayla and reluctantly, Morgan. We were all in a cheesy group hug.

Suddenly, Lindsey stood up and screamed, "You guys! I have outfits for you!She pushed Misi, Katie, and I into the house so we can get changed. Katie had laid an entire outfit on my bed. It was perfect, and though Summer had just ended, in Forks, it seemed it would always be cold.

Katie had laid out a black, long sleeve shirt that had golden curly cues sparkling all over the shirt. There were also blue stud earrings that matched my blue mermaid necklace and eyes. My shoes were black, knee-high boots, no heels, and white skinny jeans. I threw the clothes, jewelry, and boots on and got the shoulder bag, I didn't even notice 'til now. It was already loaded with all the school supplies. I was about to walk out the door from the kitchen when Tick started vibrating. _I can't take him to school. _I realized. I dropped the bad and ran to the basement at mermaid speed, past Lindsey and Katie's bedroom and into the storage shed. I found artificial coral and shells that I would replace with real ones when I get back home, a big fish tank, and some colored rocks. I put the peddles in the fish tank and put the coral and shells in as well, and went outside.

I went over to the faucet outside and started to fill up the tank. The while, I was thinking about Edward. _He's the lone stone? The mystery stone that hasn't found love yet? He didn't act like he was lonely. He acted as if he talked to girls all the time. Well, he did seem a bit nervous. _For some reason strange reason, I wanted to be that person, Edward's true love. I don't know why, though.

The water over-flowed and got dunked all over my clothes. _This would've never happened if I was underwater!_ I looked around, though I don't know why, for anybody who would be able to see me. The house was in the middle of nowhere and you would have to leave your car 15 yards from the house because 15 yards from here, there is our garage that is in the middle of the forest. You'd have to be more than just human to our home. '_more than human_' came to my mind. _Edward! He's not human! Which means the mermaid secret won't be reveled! _I used my mermaid abilities to evaporate the water that was on my clothes, slipped Tick into the fish tank, and put him in my room.

"LET'S GO!" I screamed, though everyone would've been able to hear it if I didn't yell. At once, Katie, Misi, Lindsey, and I were in the kitchen, walking towards the door and waving our good-byes to Mackenzie, MaKayla, and Morgan.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Misi started to say while we all ran through the forest to the garage. When we arrived, we got into Lindsey's Silver Dodge Viper. Lindsey drove since it was her car. Katie sat in the passenger seat and Misi and I sat in the back, "Katie and I are twins since we look alike and Morgan is our mom. You two are cousins," Misi said, authoritatively, pointing to Lindsey and I, "and MaKayla is your mom, Princess, and Mackenzie is your mom Lindsey. Our story is that we moved here from Phoenix, Arizona, as Isabella put it to Edward last night, for a job promotion for MaKayla and Mackenzie. Morgan is a house-mother. MaKayla is a nurse at the hospital and Mackenzie is a waitress at the Diner. Mackenzie and MaKayla are sisters and they've lived with each other since college. When MaKayla got a promotion, she took Mackenzie with her but Mackenzie couldn't stand leaving her best friend behind, which would be Morgan," she finished, in one breath. She smiled and sat back in her seat.

"That was very...informatice, Misi," Katie said at a lack of better words. I was about to comment on it as well before Lindsey interrupted me.

"Isabella!" She yelled. I glared.

"What! I bet you were thinking it, too!" I said back. She glared even fiercer at me, when she gave me one of her unrealistic and sudden smiles. "Isabella, you're getting out of the car last, okay?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, it will be a dramatic entrance. By the time we park in the parking lot, Edward will be facing my car and looking for you."

"What place am I in?" Misi jumped. She was having fun with Lindsey and her ability to see the future.

"Just let me replay the vision. Okay, we were driving pretty fast into the parking lot, everyone was staring even some of the teachers. We parked in the middle of the parking lot and we were the center of ATTENTION. The 'twins' got out first, and while they were closing the door, AT THE SAME TIME LADIES! Don't forget! I open my door and step out. I close the door and we stand in front of my car. Then you come out last, close the door, and Edward walks you to the office," she stopped, only to take a breath, "Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"Um... yeah..." I say slowly. She glared at me through the mirror. She was still upset about last night. Katie was in the passenger seat in front of me and I tapped her shoulder and whispered loudly, "Is Lindsey evil?"

"I think so, but I would avoid the subject," she whispered back, mockingly. Misi laughed and Lindsey's glare turned into a smirk. She picked up speed down the highway and entered the school's parking lot in a rush.

Just as Linsey predicted, everyone was staring and so was Edward and what I was guessing to be the rest of his family of moving stones, as I so preferred to call their unknown kin. There was also that familiar girl with the short black hair.

Lindsey parked right in the middle of the parking lot and people were starting to come towards the car, until Katie and Misi simultaneously stepped out of the car dramatically. They glared at anyone within 12 feet of the car. Then Lindsey got out and they walked in front of the car with Lindsey in the middle, as if they were guarding it. I decided to get out of the car now and just as I stood up right, the wind blew and swirled my hair behind me. I think everyone either glared, sighed, or stared. Or all. **(Try glaring, staring, and sighing at the same time! It's hard and it made me feel ridiculous)**

While Edward was walking towards me, Lindsey, Katie, and Misi were leaving towards the office.

"Wow, nice car," Edward said, staring at it.

"Oh, it's not mine. It's Lindsey's," I said awkwardly, looking down. Edward scratched his head.

"That would be..." Edward said looking at my sisters.

"Oh! That's my... cousin! She the one with the black hair, and the other girls are Katie and Misi. They're my aunt's best friend's daughters," I restated, going over everything Misi told me as a cover story. As I was over-looking my morning I remembered, _Edward isn't human! _We need to discuss the dangers of having to powerful, and unknown species living in the same area. But when?

**Lindsey's still a bitch in this chapter but I guess she cooled her top off a bit. She's not my FAVORITE character, I only like her because she's supposed to be prettier than Rosalie. I'm not going to say anything weird today, I'm really tired it's like midnight so I'm just gonna wrap it up now.**

**Don't forget to say 'Post Name' at the end of your review if you want your name on the Dedication List that I post before every chapter yeaaa... don't forget to ask questions, blah blah blah. I seriously do appreciate your questions though people. **

**FILIPINO! FILIPINO! FILIPINO! FILIPINO! Bebot, bebot, be-, bebot bebot! Dang, that song has been stuck in my head for MONTHS!**

**~Cici**

**P.S. Who is your favorite mermaid character? Eh? Eh?**


	7. Her Name is Alice

**Chapter 7**

**Her Name is Alice**

**(Much POV switchage)**

**WARNING: 'switchage' is not a real word!**

**Dedication List**

**Tsaga99- Yeah, I had coffee that day, and uh... I was tired... so... yeah... don't judge me. Your awesome! And by the way, you sent A LOT of very's in your review. You must have wanted this chapter to be up *loud inhale* very very very very very soon. **

**Q: **what do you mean by stones **A: So you know that the Cullens are supposed to be hard as marble and smell good? Well that's what I meant. Plus, it's in the little story that Lindsey told them. Anyway, in the story that Lindsey told she said that their skin is hard. But don't worry I'm not using that term, stones, in this chapter I'm done with it.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! (This is SUCH a crazy disclaimer, you should skip it if you don't want to be scarred for the REST OF YOUR LIFE!)**

***Carlisle's reading a book in chair in corner when Esme walks in. She sits on arm of the chair that Carlisle's sitting on and leans down to his ear slowly***

**Esme: Carlisle...**

**Carlisle: Yes, dear?**

**Esme: Do you know who DOESN'T own Twilight?**

**Carlisle: Who? **

**Esme: CICI DOES! *and they party for the rest of the night* The end**

**Bella's POV**

I contemplated telling Edward about us. Thinking on telling him after school, the whole way to the office where my sisters were there waiting for me. Edward spoke up behind me.

"Hey, Isabella, my sister needs me for a second. I'll be right back," he walked away with a troubled look on his face.

**Edward's POV**

_Edward's in trouble, Edward's in trouble, Edward's in trouble, Edward's in trouble, Edward's in trouble... _was the only thing that Alice was thinking by the time I got to her.

_Edward! _Alice screamed in her head. Jasper could feel how tense Alice was and tried to calm her down with little success. _I think those new girls are the cause of my vision-blocks! I see you walking towards a Silver Dodge Viper, someone comes out, and then people come out and the vision stops! Then I see it happening right before me and the people turned out to be them! What if they're not human!? _

Yes! That would make sense! I can't read their minds, I can't hear a heart beat, and we can't smell any blood on them. But they can't be vampires because they're eyes are blue. At vampire speed I said this to her.

"What happened to Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked. Jasper snickered and thought, _They were both pretty stressed so they decided to make out somewhere. _I growled. That was disgusting. To do it at school, they were probably in the forest somewhere. I leaned into Alice, "We need to learn more about these girls. After school maybe we can talk to them. Carlisle might know about them," and leaned back away from her. I wanted to get to know Isabella more than just that she loves to swim, and Alice nodded in agreement to meeting them after school. We entered the school minutes before the bell rang.

**Bella's POV**

I waited for Edward to come back but he never did. If I waited for him any longer I would be late for class. I almost thought he forgot about me but I decided to not think anything of it. I don't know why it affected me so much anyway.

I was walking down the halls by myself. I was beginning to feel self-conscious. Without my tail, Tick, or anyone by my side, I felt almost vulnerable. I was practically lost. I had no idea where to go and I only have a faint memory of reading English, seeing that I lived under the waters of Europe. Only a few students were left in the hall and they were all in a rush only stopping to stare at my face and body.

I looked down to my schedule and map. Why can't they just all be in one building? Algebra was my first class and I was late by the time I got into the classroom.

**Alice's POV**

_Stupid new girls, stupid I-have-super-powers-that-no-one-knows-about, non-human-ness! And stupid teacher Mrs. Meier having a strict boy sit by boy and girl sit by girl rule! _I thought as I angrily crossed my arms and leaned into my seat as a scent came over me that was so familiar and comforting, and yet, so unlike Jasper's I almost didn't want it. Jasper was the only thing I knew about home and comfort, but now the scent was almost... _welcome_. One of the new girls walked in. I was suddenly very lonely without Jasper by my side. He was right in front of me and I was sitting by myself. Though I thought I was cute, no human wanted to sit by me which gave me another sense of loneliness. Jasper tried to comfort it, but I can still feel the wistful feeling tickling the back of my heart.

She got her slip signed and Mrs. Meier introduced her.

"This is Isabella Swan, class," she called. Isabella smiled and her blue eyes twinkled with sadness as she saw me and Jasper. Something about her name snapped something in my brain and I remembered something from my childhood.

**Alice's Memory**

_I was playing with my toy dragon and favorite doll. She was supposed to be the Alice in Alice in Wonderland, but the nanny here dyed her hair black so she would look like me. I wasn't paying attention to the two nanny's in the corner talking, but I could still hear their conversation about me._

_"She's not natural! No one is going to adopt her! I'm sorry Amy, we're going to have to let her go," said one of them._

_"She's not unnatural! She has a gift from God! She's special, and think of her when she's older. If her predictions are correct, then our orphanage's financial problems will be solved! Already the children have been leaving us faster. We can give them a better childhood with her help! Please! Please let her stay! I beg you!" There was silence, and they walked towards the door to finish speaking outside. I started to play out their decision with my toys. My hands moved automatically, and my mouth said words I didn't know existed. _

_"No Amy. We're cannot keep her here."_

_"Why not? She can help us!"_

_"We don't want our orphanage's reputations to be that we keep crazy children here for anybody who is interested!" The Alice doll walked away._

The memory finished just as Isabella sat next to me. I panicked and quickly plastered my best smile on my face. Mrs. Meier started the lecture while I tried to rewrite the memory to give it to Jasper. I folded the paper, and at vampire speed, gave it to Jasper so no one would see me move. Isabella looked at me quizzically as if she saw the entire thing. _How? _I was much to fast for anyone to be able to see me. She started to write in her notebook and slightly passed it over to me.

_Our families need to have a talk. I know that your family is different. _

_-Isabella_

_Yes._

Was my simple reply. Before I knew it, the bell rang and Isabella darted out of the classroom only to bump into Edward and start up a conversation as they walked to who knows what.

"Jasper, we're meeting their family after school today. You tell Emmett and I'll tell Rose," His next class was with Emmett anyway, and Rose needed to go to her locker before class. We didn't need to tell Edward because he would probably know by lunch. We exited our classroom together and parted to tell our sibling about the plan.

**Bella's POV**

**At lunch time**

My sisters and I stood at the outside entrance to the cafeteria after I had told them plan after school. We didn't know if we should just wait in the car or just sit around the lunch room. And if we did go in, would we sit with the Cullens or by ourselves?

Lindsey was looking into our future to see which was the better decision.

"Okay," she said, "I'm staying in the car to keep all of those drooling, teenaged mongrels away from it. Katie, Isabella, and Misi, you guys are going inside," she was already walking towards her teenager infested Dodge Viper. Lindsey took a bull horn out of her gigantic brown leather purse and screamed playfully into it, "Hey you motha-fucking bitches, get away from my car!" Almost immediately a booming laughter came from the cafeteria along with the most amazing chuckle. Though the entire cafeteria was laughing, when I entered it, everyone quieted simultaneously. Until, the biggest Cullen snickered before erupting with laughter again. Misi and Katie smiled shyly while I walked to the refrigerator to get three bottles of water.

This was aggravating. Everyone was staring at us. I turned around unexpectedly and glared at every single head in the lunch room that was looking at us. The biggest Cullen continued with his laughter. I approached Edward and the rest of his... family?

"Hello, Edward. May we sit with you?" I asked, only looking at him. The table was to small, so we pulled two together. When we sat down, Misi and Katie introduced themselves with our back up story, saying that they were twins. Finally it was my turn to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Emmett! Who was the chic out there? She's hilarious!" Emmett put a smile to my face.

"That was just Lindsey, she loves her car and will kill anyone who touches it," Katie exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. That was my cousin, Lindsey out there," I politely reached my hand out to the beautiful blond. Though she was beautiful, Lindsey still won by a mile. She glared at me.

"You're supposed to shake my hand," I said, covering up my temper with humor. This seemed to anger her more and she resisted. Emmett took the blonde's hand and put it in mine, and she did not swipe it back. He began to talk in a failure of a girl's voice with a southern accent in it, "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. And ova thair, that is ma twin brotha, Jaspa Hale! It is so nice, to meet, you," I wondered if that is how she really spoke. Though angry with her, I held my hand out to Jasper.

"Isabella," I said, not trusting myself to keep my composure much longer.

"Jasper Hale, pleasure to-" Jasper began before Emmett cut him off.

"Can't we just call you, Bella?" He complained.

"Of course! I love it!" I exclaimed, suddenly calmer. I relaxed a bit and decided to sip on my water. While they chatted, I kept sipping. It tasted awful, but water is water! Occasionally, Edward would glance at me and I'd look up from my plastic bottle to catch him looking. I kept what Lindsey told me about them two nights earlier and made a mental checklist. There was supposed to be seven of them, but there were only five here. This troubled me. I could tell that their skin was different, they were definitely beautiful, they do have golden eyes.

How could I tell if they were immortal? I could tell that they did drink blood, and only blood it seems, for they were not eating the food or drinking their beverages that lay on their trays. People started to turn their heads, and I turned my head, too. I found that everyone was staring at the small girl named Alice. She was small, short and had dark hair...

Alice, my daughter was named Alice, I missed her so much!

I abruptly stood up and clutching my water bottle tightly, I ran off to find my locker with my bag over my shoulder. I wasn't surprised to see Misi running after me and Katie close behind as I stood just outside the hallway of my locker.

I was whimpering and trying not to sob when I couldn't take it any longer and I began to cry a tearless sob. Misi began to whimper also, for she hated it when people cried. What made it worse is that she knows what it feels like to lose someone you love. She became a mermaid and never saw her sister again. I began to giggle hysterically at her. Instinctly wiping my eyes though I didn't need to.

"Why-why are you-u laughing at me?" She desperately tried to control her cries.

"You're so silly. Crying when you're not the one who deserves it," I responded. I examined my sleeves, as I wistfully thought of my missing daughter.

"But you don't deserve it," Katie grumbled. The bell rang and I was off to Biology after giving a hug to Misi and Katie.

**Man, for this chapter all I could've have said was "Hey Edward, we're going over to your house after school. See ya there sucker!" **

**Don't forget to say 'Post Name' at the end of your review so you can have your name on the Dedication List posted before each chapter! AND DON'T FORGET TO ASK QUESTIONS! I'm all for your questions, I would just despise it if you held back your questions from me because you thought, 'Oh no, Cici probably is way too stressed to answer my questions. She'll be annoyed by me if I asked her anything and she won't love me anymore!' Well your dead wrong. In fact, your questions actually make me happier like a little pixie playing with a hummingbird! **

**BE WEIRD! STAY WEIRD! STAND OUT! **

**~Cici**

**P.S. Is anyone getting sick of these P.S. notes? I'm pretty sure I'm gonna run out of ideas for them pretty soon.**

**P.P.S. THAT'S THE P.S. NOTE! **

**P.P.P.S. Do you have any ideas for what I can ask next on the P.S. notes?**


	8. The Notebook

**Chapter 8**

**The Notebook**

**Dedication List**

**CammieSarah51- Thank you for that absolutely CREATIVE comment, (sarcasm), I'm just kidding. I loved your compliment, really I do! And as for your question... ANSWERED DOWN BELOW!**

**Tsaga99- Thank you! Thank you! I'm not sick of my P.S. notes either really, I'm just running out of questions to ask for the P.S. notes. That's all. STAY AWESOME!**

**Q: **I'm confused on the whole bella with a daughter thing. What happened? **A: When Bella was human, she had a baby. The end. (More on this topic during chapter. If still confused, please ask for more available details, list details in question.)**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**"Cici is painting in empty room when suddenly walls start to ooze a red gush, and her paintbrush flies out of her hands towards the walls. The paintbrush magically controls and reconstructs the red gush to form words that read, 'YOU DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!'"**

**CICI: NOOOOOOOOOO! *THE END***

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The biology teacher, Mr. Banner, was writing on the board when I snuck up on him. He jumped a little and the class gave me a short giggle.

"Hello, can you sign this slip?" I said, looking at him through my lashes. He didn't even look at me, and handed me back the slip after signing it. Katie must have gotten here before me, thought I don't know how and she was a Freshman not a Junior, because she was sitting in the back of the room, the farthest away from me.

"Please go sit by Edward Cullen, Ms. Swan. Edward! Raise your hand, please," Mr. Banner didn't need to say that because Edward was the only one with an empty seat.

When Edward raised his hand, his triceps flexed and I bit back a sigh. Every other girl but Katie already did for me. I sat down, and looked over to Edward. He was smiling at me, so I smiled back. While Mr. Banner was writing something on the board, Katie gave me a notebook at mermaid speed so no one but Edward would've been able to watch her. I opened the notebook and began to read the note that was inside.

_Dear Katie, _

_Please give Bella this notebook when Mr. Banner is turned around. Thank you._

_Love, Lindsey_

There was another note right under it in the same handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

_I give you this notebook because Edward is literally clawing at his legs to ask you some questions._

I looked over at Edward. He was scratching his thighs casually, but with an impatient look on his face. I quickly wrote down _What's wrong?_ and passed the notebook over to him just as he was starting to scratch at his calves. When he got the message he quietly took the notebook in front of him and practically attacked it when the teacher turned back around so his back was facing us. He slid it back over to me.

_What are you? How did Katie go so fast? Why are you here? _-Edward

I wrote my response in French, hoping that his kind would be smart enough to translate. I didn't want anyone finding this and figuring out what we are.

_Nous sommes sirènes. _-Bella

Edward stared at the paper quietly, as if thinking. It seemed as if something clicked in his mind, for you could see it in his eyes, and he immediately started writing down, and casually pushed the notebook back over.

_"We are mermaids?" _-Edward

He completely translated what I wrote, but that is not what I wanted and crossed out his translation of my statement.

_Yes. What is your kind? _-Bella

_Vampire. _-Edward

Something about how he wrote back one simple word, made it seem like he was upset and distasteful of his kind. A vampire. I wonder why.

**Edward's POV**

The rest of the day went by and I walked Bella to her last class. Many, almost all, of the students were thinking of the new girls. Bella, Misi, Katie, and the other girl who yelled out at the teenagers at lunch, Lindsey. Girls hated them, boys lusted over their beauty. Yes, I think that Bella is beautiful, but I am not gelling my hair and flexing my muscles at their faces.

When the day ended, Bella joined her family by Lindsey's car and explained to them what we were. I was sitting in my car still waiting for Jasper to find his books.

When we were ready, we took off. When we reached the highway, it was as if Lindsey already knew where we lived, for she was in front of us, racing down the road.

"Dude, that's creepy! What did you say they were again Eddie?" Emmett asked, clearly confused. I grimaced at the despised name that Emmett thought would be a good nickname.

"I told you not to call me that. Just for that, I'm not repeating," I replied annoyed.

"_Mermaids..._ wow..." I wasn't surprised Emmett answered himself as if I had told him. I have already told him, but he just couldn't believe. Alice growled at the word 'mermaids.' She hasn't been her usual, perky-self since her first class, Algebra, that she had with Bella this morning.

When we emerged from the forest, Lindsey was already parked in our driveway and staring up at our house. I still don't know for sure what she looks like, Katie or Misi either for that matter. I was too busy trying to process the information Bella gave me. Or I was openly staring at Bella. She was just so beautiful, but I should be ashamed for staring and judging her for her appearance.

When Bella got out of the car, she instantly looked for someone, completely ignoring the house. I was a bit jealous until I realized that person was me. Jasper gave me a funny look. She smiled up at me, making my dead heart jump.

"You have a beautiful home, Edward," she simply complimented.

I led the way through the front door with Bella right beside me. When we reached the living room, Esme immediately came to greet us, but was confused at how many people were here. Nobody must have told Esme about our guests.

"Oh. We have guests?" She said, looking first at Bella, then at Lindsey, then Katie, and finally Misi. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Esme?" Misi whispered.

"Misi?" Esme started, in a hopeful tone, "You remember me?"

_What is going on? _Was the thoughts of everyone's minds I could hear. I couldn't read the mermaids' minds.

_This can't be her! She died years ago! This is a miracle! _Was what Esme was thinking loudly in her head. Esme and Misi crashed into each other, hugging and soon giving cries of joy. Esme pulled back and held Misi's shoulders at arm's length.

"But how are you still alive? And so young!" Esme screamed happily.

"Esme, we're mermaids," Misi said quietly and joyfully. Looking around at her 'sisters,' as Bella explained to me during Biology class, before continuing, "And what about you? Your so_ old_! Last time I saw you, you were eight, I can't believe I recognized you!" Misi stopped. She whimpered a little.

"Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry I left you! How old are you? What happened to that wretched father of ours?" Misi cried out. As Esme was going to reply to her, Rosalie didn't seem to notice and spoke up.

"Can somebody please explain what's going on?" She screeched.

"Well Rosalie, Misi and I are sisters. I have told you all I had one older one, or three, but she has returned to me. I couldn't be happier," Esme embraced Misi again.

"Really! How come nobody told _me_?" Katie yelled, throwing her arms in the air. Misi just shrugged, and pulled Esme along behind her and sat her down on the white couch. Alice sat by Esme and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the recliner, and Lindsey Katie, Bella and I sat on the only black couch.

"How are you two sisters?" Jasper asked politely.

"Well my side of the story, is that one day, me and Esme were going to the beach so we can learn how to swim, but a storm came in. I got electrocuted when Esme got away. A huge wave washed me out to the ocean and I got saved by a fish blood drinker. Long story short, I have been Princess Isabella's servant for life! So tell me about you, how did you turn into a vampire?"

"Hold on. Servant? _Princess Isabella_? What happened?" Esme said concerned. She was almost starting to not like Bella, she thought that maybe Bella hasn't been treating Misi fairly.

"Princess Isa- sorry- Princess _Bella_, has been very kind to me since she has found me. When that fish drinker saved me, I didn't know where to go. Bella took me in and she taught me what to do, how to eat, control water, everything there is to know about being a mermaid. She saved me. She's a great princess," Misi said affectionately. Bella smiled at her gratefully, and Esme held in a sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes, but what does '_princess_' mean, exactly?" Rosalie asked. I was staying quiet. I was trying to learn as much as I can about mermaids, and Bella, as I can. Knowing that she might be a princess filled me even more with this unknown feeling. I knew I was now even more protective of her, but what was the other feeling? Jasper, sensing this feeling, smiled smugly at me.

"It means, that I'm the princess of mermaids. I'm the ruler of the oceans, and the protector of the creatures of the sea. I'm very important, other than the Elders. They're the first mermaids every created..." she said trailing off. She didn't look at anybody. Just down at her hands. This angelic creature was a princess. She was very important indeed, "But my full name is Mary Isabella Swan-" before Bella could finish, Alice completely froze. Her eyes were wide open and she was having a vision, no, not a vision. More like a flashback.

**Alice's POV**

**Alice's Flashback**

_I was being carried away by tall men in black clothes and my mommy was down on the ground, punching and shoving anyone in her way. When she finally got up, she shoved and pushed around more men to get to me. I couldn't see her face because there was blood on her face, twigs in her hair and the shoulders of men in my line of vision. I wanted to see who this woman is. If I saw her, would I be able to remember her name? And if I did I would be able to do a background check on her. She finally took me out of the man's arms and ran into the forest. I looked up to mommy as she stroked my hair. I couldn't see her face from where I was, just the bottom of her chin. I looked to see who was yelling, though I couldn't understand what he was saying, and it was my daddy. I stared at him as we got rapidly closer until he collapsed. Rows and rows of men in the same black uniforms, with guns, were emerging from the trees with guns. Mommy ran and ran until her heart was pounding against my ears. I can barely stand it and asked, "Mommy, where are we going?" I tried to be as calm and innocent as possible, though it only seemed to upset her more, because I knew my mother needed as much calm as possible. She never answered my question, instead, she rolled into a large gap in a tree and held her breath, holding me ever so closely to her chest. I held my breath too, whilst fingering the charm bracelet that reads 'Mary, Alice, and Brandon.' We sat there until the footsteps and voices were gone, and we burst out panting._

_"Good girl, you're a good girl, Alice." She said. That voice. I have heard that voice before. I didn't need to see her face to recognize who it was._

_My mother was Bella._

* * *

**Trust me when I say this, I'm updating tomorrow! I hate leaving you on cliff hangers, but I have to or the chapter will be WAY to long! **

**So to whom who asked the question that was posted before chapter, please ask more questions if you didn't get what you wanted. THANK YOU!**

**Don't forget to say 'Post Name' at the end of your review to get YOUR name on the Dedication List. AND REMEMBER TO ASK QUESTIONS! I need your review to BREATH!**

**~Cici**

**P.S. Who knew Bella was going to be Alice's mother? Anyone? Anyone?**

**P.P.S. Anyone?**


	9. Sleep

**Chapter 9**

**Sleep**

**Dedication List**

**CammieSarah51- You suspected. YOU SUSPECTED?! Awesome! That means the story is heading right where it should!**

**[No questions]**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

***All made up characters of Mermaid Swan are lined up***

**Cici: I own you, I own you, I own you, I own you, I own you, and guess what Lindsey! I OWN YOU TOO!**

**Jasper whispers: I'm glad she didn't invent us, or we'd be as crazy as she is!**

***Cici hears this and punches Jasper in the face***

**Cici: I love you, too, Jasper!**

**THE END!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_What was happening? I said my name and Alice just froze._

When Alice started moving again, she looked directly at me and disappeared upstairs, only to come back with a maroon-colored velvet cloth in her hands. Her hands were shaking as she nervously unfolded the neat handkerchief.

I gasped. There, sitting rusted and missing a few beads, was the bracelet I gave my daughter, Alice, the day she was taken away from me.

"Y-you're Alice? Alice! My daughter Alice! Is that you? Answer me!" I began to sob as I remembered that dreaded day. I felt as if the present day world stopped all together, and I was being pulled back into my past. Another one of my flashback was starting up. Before I was going to fall, Edward caught me and tried to get me back before I completely shut down. They can't do anything to stop it, I would know. I've tried.

_Bullets were flying everywhere. Everyone I knew was fighting to try to protect me and Alice. The government wanted me and my baby because somehow, they found out Alice can see the future. They found out Alice predicted the future when she blurted out, in detail, one of the newest soldiers death perfectly. A week later, they sent out for us so they would know if they could win next battles, or lose them. _

_So there I was, in the middle of the battlefield. I was hiding in a tent where no one would even think to look. We were somewhere to obvious to even think of searching. Inside a barrel was my perfect plan. Of course I was tired, but I had to keep awake to save Alice. I must have accidentally dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was on a boat headed to Europe. I had finally lost. Lost my daughter, husband, and eventually my life._

I opened my eyes to see Edward holding me tightly.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked, concern written all over his face. I couldn't take this any longer. Everybody was staring at me, I couldn't help but feel even more upset at making them worried about nothing. Jasper looked the worst. He looked as if he were in pain.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice called from where she was in the back of the crowd with Jasper. I struggled to get out of Edward's grip before Alice would catch me. I couldn't wait for her answer, I just needed to escape from everyone. Edward unclenched me from his grasp and I burst out of the beautiful house in a flash only to run right back into Emmett. He kept me struggling long enough for everyone to catch up.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I shouted. I unconsciously curled my fingers, the same way I would if I was controlling blood, and everyone ran away. How could they listen to me right away? Even back at the kingdom, nobody obeyed me so quickly.

After minutes of aimlessly walking through the forest, Edward, of all people, came to talk to me.

"How did you do that?" He asked suddenly. We stood there for a few moments.

"I'm not sure," I replied in a whisper, "I knew I could control blood but I thought all mermaids could do it, too."

"But I don't have blood," he told me. Of course he doesn't. He's dead, he can't have blood. . Then how did I control him to leave at the beach? "Vampire's drink blood," I stated, still thinking. Edward did remember me the second time we met...

"Edward, did you drink any blood before you me again at the beach?" I tested.

"Yes. Why?" He questioned.

"Edward! I think I controlled the blood you drank!" I exclaimed in disbelief. He gave me a questioning look. I realized I haven't explained to him anything about mermaids.

I walked closer to him to grab his hand and pull him back to the house, but I felt a hock and jumped back when we touched. I stared into his golden eyes and he stared into my blue ones. It seemed the world had stopped moving. The birds had stopped singing, the leaves stopped rustling, and the wind stopped blowing. Out in the middle of the forest, with no supply of water nearby, I would have felt lost and vulnerable, but instead, I felt safe. I knew we had to get back, though I wanted to stay there forever.

"Come one, let's go," the moment wasn't gone, and eventually we would continue even if we didn't know when.

We ran sided by side, racing through the trees. I was faster, but Edward told me he let me win.

"I still can't believe you live here," I told him while waking backwards to face him.

"And I don't understand a word you meant when you said you can control blood," he replied. We entered the house just in time to catch Emmett finish his story of becoming a vampire. I assume they all told each other about vampires and mermaids.

"Bella! What happened?" Misi inquired, almost bursting into tears on the spot as she came running to me. I ignored her questions.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, noticing Jasper and Lindsey were gone as well.

"Oh, poor Alice. When you left she went running through the door. Lindsey went after her so I;m sure she in good care. Lindsey seems like such a sweet dear," Esme spoke fondly. She spoke of Lindsey as if she were an angel and I almost scoffed at the ridiculous statement.

"Oh, yes. Lindsey. About her," I began to say, but was interrupted by Katie.

"Lindsey can be perfectly trustworthy, Bella. And I know she hasn't been the shiniest fish scale lately, but she can be trustworthy. I swear!" Katie said a bit shyly at the end. I nodded politely, trying not to laugh as she slowly coward behind Esme.

"I apologize, Katie. Anyway, I figured out my power!"

"What is it?" Misi jumped.

"I can control blood," I said realizing the responsibility of this gift.

"But I already know that!" Misi groaned, disappointed.

"Watch," I simply said. I looked over to Emmett and curled my fingers. I flicked my eyes over to the only empty couch, and walked over to it.

"Whoa! This feels weird!" He screamed, looking terrified.

"Calm down Emmett, please!" I begged.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you!" Rosalie screeched at me. I tried to focus on only Emmett as Rosalie continued to pester me and Emmett continued to complain. When finally, Emmett stopped talking. Rosalie took one look at him and flew over to his side where he lay on cream-colored sofa. He looked so peaceful as he didn't make a single movement.

"What did you do to him!?" Rosalie sobbed, kneeling next to her husband.

"Rosalie, calm down," I knelt next to her as she had her face in her hands and cried a tearless cry.

"Emmett's asleep."

* * *

**Don't forget to say 'Post Name' at the end of your review so you can get your name on the Dedication List posted before each chapter begins. AND REMEMBER TO ASK QUESTIONS!  
**

**~Cici**

**P.S. Eh, nothing today. I need more ideas. PLEASE HELP!**


	10. You Really Are Alice

**Chapter 10**

**You Really Are Alice**

**Dedication List**

**CammieSarah51- I love how you always comment without an exclamation mark, it's so cool! And you don't sound so jumpy like me, but you know what? That's who I am, A JUMPY LITTLE RABBIT! I like this girl, I like her very much.**

**twilightgirls2001- Your review sounded like ME! I read it and I was like WHOOSH! MIND BLOWN! Dude, you. are. my other HALF! Even though I have a twin... whatever! Forget him! Yes I am a girl. A very jumpy girl! **

**Q: **Why does she faint when she has flashbacks? **A: You know, I don't know why she faints. I mean, Alice had a flashback and she didn't faint... Eh, I guess she's just more scarred or something it was just perfect timing that she would faint. If you don't like it just ignore it, but don't worry there are no more flashbacks anyway, that's the last one.**

**Q: **Can she not remember her old life? **A: As I said before, that is her last flashback forevaw EVAW evaw, so y'all don't need to worry 'bout her old life, mmmhhhmmm. Where did that accent come from? GO AWAY COWGIRL CICI! AWAAY!**

**Q: **You never said how Bella became a mermaid, please tell?** A: Don't you worry, Bella will explain her old life to Edward in about... one more chapter. (that means its in chapter 11) **

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**I do not own Twilight, Twilight does not own me.**

**THE END**

**Bella's POV**

"How long ago has Emmett had blood?" I asked Rosalie.

"About a week ago," Rosalie replied, sadly.

"Really? You can _that _long without having to drink human blood!" I said in disbelief.

"Actually, Bella, we drink from animals," Edward cut in politely and I nodded a thank you.

"When will he wake up?!" Rosalie continued to cry.

"Wow, it's like you guys don't sleep, relax," I waved her off.

"We _don't _sleep! Don't you get it? We're dead! There's nothing left to dream about!" She snapped at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Well, since Emmett hasn't had blood-"

"_Hunting. _We call it _hunting_," Rosalie interrupted.

"Since Emmett hasn't gone _hunting_ in about a week, he should wake up in about 30 minutes. Though I predict that he may have to go hunting again when he wakes up... or you could just wake him up now. Then again, you guys don't sleep so it would be a privilege to sleep, don't you think?" I said toying with the blonde lady.

Letting Emmett sleep would probably be the best thing Rosalie could do for him at this moment. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I were to live with Rosalie for as many years as Emmett has.

Rosalie looked torn between waking him up or giving him the luxury of sleeping, so instead she continued to sob.

About ten minutes later, Lindsey, followed by a nervous Jasper and gloomy Alice, entered the living room quietly. I assume Lindsey told them about Emmett sleeping and my powers. Edward has told me that for some reason, Alice can't see us mermaids in her visions.

"Alice? May we speak?" I asked quietly. She has been silent for all the time I've met her and I realized I didn't know what her voice sounded like.

_Can she possibly be my beloved daughter?_

Alice looked up to Jasper for reassurance and he nodded encouragingly. The bracelet I gave my daughter was currently around Alice's wrist.

Alone, we walked out of the house and took off. Alice was leading the way because she knew the land a bit better than I did. She stopped by a fallen tree and sat down on it, but I continued to stand. We stayed frozen for what felt like forever. I studied her features and how much she looked like my fiancée. Dark black hair, big eyes, and sharp nose.

"How old are you?" I blurted out.

"Eighteen... I think," Alice replied. She was older than me by a year. Alice's voice was like bells and I bet she is a great singer. Just like a mermaid.

"Do you remember me from your human life?" I needed to know if she remembered me. I haven't changed my appearance in about ninety-seven years.

"Yes," she choked out. She was about to cry. I couldn't have that and sat next to her to give her a comfortable side hug. She leaned into me without hesitation. As she took short breaths to calm herself down, I couldn't help but start thinking about Edward. What was their relationship? She seems pretty close to Jasper, but maybe it was just sibling love.

I'm being inconsiderate to my own daughter!

I looked down at her. She was staring out in the trees, obviously pondering something.

"What else do you remember?" I asked.

"I remember my father, men in black uniforms, and I also remember an orphanage. Did you send me there?" She said, closely coming to crying again.

"No, I would never give you up. It would have been too hard. You are much too precious. You... You were taken away from me, when you were a baby and I guess they sent you to the orphanage that you remember," I said sadly.

"Is this my name?" Alice asked. She took off the bracelet and held it close to my face.

"No, my name is Mary, your Alice, and your father was Brandon," I answered her. For the first time I noticed she had a wedding ring on, "Who are you married to!" I shrieked. After all of these years, even I wasn't married yet!

"Jasper..." She trailed off, playfully lifting an eyebrow. I mentally sighed. It wasn't Edward. I needed to sort my feelings out for him.

"So are you married?" Alice asked casually.

"Oh... no," I said slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized for her mistake.

Apologize... mistake... EMMETT! He must be awake by now! I stood up.

"Come on. Emmett is probably awake!" I said excitedly.

When we got back to their home, there was a blonde man there.

"Hello," he greeted politely, "You must be Princess Mary Isabella Swan. My coven just told me all about you. I'm Carlisle Cullen, from what I'm hearing you are mermaids?"

"Yes. Sir, there is something you must know about Alice and me. She is my daughter, I had her when I was a human, but I was changed into a mermaid before I could raise her," I said sadly. I looked at Jasper, my daughter's- ECK!- husband, "We need to talk too, mister!" I said threateningly. His eyes widened and he shrank back behind Alice.

"Has Emmett woken up yet?" I asked.

"No! What if he never does?" Rosalie cried.

"He _will _wake up! Trust me! Oh, see. He's waking up now," Emmett stretched and fluttered his eyes open.

His eyes were pitch black. He looked around the room confused.

"What happened?" He looked down at the hyperventilating Rosalie and immediately hugged her, whispering words of love. I instantly felt uncomfortable and looked over to Edward to see that he looked exactly the same.

"Emmett, I put you to sleep. How are you feeling? Are you thirsty?" I bombarded him with anxious questions.

"I was asleep? That's amazing! How? You can control blood can't you?" He answered his own question.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" I asked confused.

"I can still hear you and it played out in the dream, but I thought it was real. Except Edward had your voice and he was flying," he responded.

"You should hunt. Your eyes are black," Esme said worriedly. Emmett rubbed his throat carefully.

"I'll take you," Carlisle volunteered, "I want to see the side-effects of Bella's incredible power." Alice, Esme, and Rosalie all decided to come along, too. Jasper took one look at me and widened his eyes upon remembering what I had said about having 'The Talk' with him.

"Um, yeah! I'll come, too!" Jasper said, a little to fast.

"Do you want to come fishing with us Bella?" Misi asked.

"No, thank you," and my sisters left me. As everyone left one by one. I noticed it would only be Edward and me. Alone. Together.

I was hoping something like this would happen. I was also fearing it.

I was hoping for it because I needed to tell Edward my feelings.

I was fearing it because I was going to tell Edward my feelings.

**Looks like Bella is a bit nervous. Omg, the mother-in-law talk that Jasper and Bella will have is SO awesome. I've been waiting for that chapter to come, but sadly that is in chapter 12! Never fear, chapter 11 will make up for the lost cause. Speaking of lost causes. I don't know if I should keep the P.S. notes up anymore. I love asking them, and I love hearing your responses to them, but I just don't know what to ask anymore. So I think I should just kill it. Yeah, say good-bye to P.S. notes, for they will be missed.**

**Don't forget to say 'Post Name' at the end of your review so you can get your name on the Dedication List. Questions, people, questions. Remember. The. Questions.**

**~Cici - I love you. I do...**


	11. Together

**Chapter 11**

**Together**

**Dedicatioin List**

**twilightgirls2001- you are cool. I am tired, I've been in bed all day. Be weird, stay weird, stand out.**

**Q: **why is Bella scared about her feeling? I mean didn't she want someone to love? **A: She's scared Edward wouldn't feel the same way.**

**(SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ QUESTION IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A SURPRISE!)**

**Q: **Are the Volturi going to get in this? **A: Yes**

**Q: **Do they even no about mermaids? **A: No**

**(SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ QUESTION IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A SURPRISE!)**

**Q: **Will Marcus and his mate ever be together again? **A: Yes**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own Twilight**

**How about you?**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked over to the black couch as my sisters left. Lindsey winked at me and I wondered what would happen with Edward's an my time alone.

Edward didn't look at me, but that was okay because I couldn't look at him either. He sat down beside me and finally looked at me. I still wouldn't look at him. I know I was shy, but with Edward, I was too afraid to speak. I was scared he would judge me.

"Hey Bella. I think we need to talk," he said softly. So softly, I felt the need to look into his eyes. I can see all of his emotions swimming around his golden eyes. There was determination, I could tell, and he seemed nervous. It seemed he could read my mind, though I knew he couldn't. He told me.

"Talk about what?" I was playing dumb. I just didn't know how else to start this conversation, and I'm pretty sure Edward wanted to tell me his feelings, too. I needed him to tell me how he felt so I can muster enough courage to do it myself. I want to be more than just friends with him. He had to confirm it first because from what I've heard, vampires only find love once, or 'mates' as they call it.

"Bella, I have never felt _jealous_ before I met you **(sound familiar?) **and during school, do you know what all of those teenaged mongrels were thinking?" He was starting to get angry. I scooted a little closer to him so I can reach over and put my hand on his knee, but before I could touch it, he grabbed my hand and placed it gently in both of his. When he looked into my eyes, I froze. There were so many more emotions visible in his eyes now.

"Bella, I have feelings for you, that I've never had before. But I need to know if you feel the same way. You're so beautiful and interesting and just perfect. I can barely stand being away from you. Do you feel the same?" I sat there, staring at him. I couldn't believe Edward spoke my mind.

Edward must have misread my stunned silence as a 'no' and he dropped my hand sadly. I still couldn't get my words to form sentences, even worse, I was so in shock I couldn't speak. Edward got up and walked over to the staircase and began to climb it slowly.

Before he could reach the top step, I ran the fastest I could to stand right in front of him. He didn't expect this at all because he almost fell backwards, but I caught his hand and dragged him up the first step so I could pull him to me and hug him around his waist. He didn't hug back.

"I do feel the same! And you may not completely remember the first time we met, but I do. I was so angry at myself that I erased your memory. I was just so scared that you would find out about me. I'm so sorry," I apologized. I buried my face into his warm chest, and felt safe when he finally wrapped his arms around me. He separated us and held my shoulders at arm's length to look into my eyes.

"Edward?" I said, gently.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I do feel the same way. I think you're amazing. I want to be you all the time, and I want to know more about you. Would you let me?" I asked.

"Yes," was his simple reply but that was all I needed to hear as I leaned on to my toes to stretch up and kiss him.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella kissed me, I felt that I can jump to the moon. Of course, I'd bring her with me. Her lips fit perfectly on mine and I wanted more than a short kiss. I now felt complete. When she pulled away, I decided to give her a tour of the house.

I started to walk around her so she could follow me, but she grabbed my hand and shyly smiled at me.

As I showed her more around the house, the more I noticed her unpleasant silence. She has been quiet the entire time except for the occasional 'wow.' When I reached my room, Bella started to get a little jumpy.

When I opened the door to my room, Bella stared at everything. She observed my black leather couch, the view the window gave, the carpet, the walls, my books, and finally my stereo. She stared at it and how the letters and numbers glowed a yellowish-green.

"What is this?" She asked. I was shocked. She didn't know what a stereo was?

"This is a stereo! Did you not know?"

"Well I was born around 1903, and there were no 'stereos' back then! And I got turned into a mermaid and got crowned as princess! Do you think a princess is allowed to leave her kingdom?" She snapped angrily. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" She exclaimed. She was so precious, she didn't insult me, she just made me realize how much more special she was. She deserved to be praised.

"It's okay, Bella. Like you said, you didn't mean to be rude," I said softly and I hugged her. I didn't pull away for a couple of minutes. She looked up to me and rested her chin on my chest.

"Edward, I think it's time that I tell you something important," she said sadly. She led me to the couch and sat down so I sat next to her. She scooted away a little. I tried to hide the hurt I was feeling by this small action.

"Edward, I want to tell you my past. Is that OK?" She asked. I nodded. I knew her past involved Alice, her daughter, and that Bella had a fiancée. She loved some one before she met me...

"I used to have a boyfriend named Brandon. We did everything together. We thought we were in love and so... we made love. When my parents found out I was pregnant with his baby, they were furious. They tried to beat me until it would go away, but for some reason, it just wouldn't. So my parents kicked me out. Brandon was an orphan, he had no parents but lived with his grandmother until she died when he was eighteen, and Alice was born. We moved into his apartment when Alice was two years old. We didn't know a new soldier had returned home and he lived in the apartment right next to us. The soldier had finished dinner with the General and his wife. We were just passing them as they exited the apartment.

"Whenever Alice had visions, she would speak them at the same time. She pointed to the soldier and screamed, "BOOM! Dust and dirt! That - man - was - dead!" She sang it like a song, and so it sounded casual, just a two-year old talking nonsense. But Brandon and I knew, it was not nonsense. So we wished the man good luck and left as fast as we could. Weeks later, it turns out the soldier that the General had dinner with had died. He instantly remembered my daughter and immediately searched for a witness of the man's death. When he finally did, the witness said the same exact words Alice had sung.

"The General set out to find us. He killed Brandon, he killed my parents, and eventually there was a war between them, and everyone I knew. Everyone I knew died. When they finally found us, they took Alice away from me, and put us on separate boats. She was the only thing I had left. My boat was to go to Spain, and Alice's was to Biloxi, Mississippi. I don't know what they did to Alice, but they tied me up and tried to drown me in the ocean. Eventually, a mermaid found me and saved my life."

Bella was amazing. She was so strong and this story only made me want to be with her more. She wouldn't look at me. I can tell she seemed ashamed of her past, but I wasn't. I was proud that Bella could endure all of that torture and pain, and she was still an angel. Never had I seen her be rude, not even to Rosalie. Bella deserved to be treated like royalty. She was royalty. She was a princess. She was my princess.

My family wouldn't be home until a couple of hours, especially now since Emmett was completely drained of any blood in his system. I walked over to the stereo and turned on some piano music.

"Would you like to dance?" I said. She shyly looked at my outstretched hand took it. When we were close enough, I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Bella, you're so special to me. Your pass only gives me more respect for you." I kissed her sweetly on the lips.

We danced until Bella's sisters came home shortly followed by my family.

* * *

**PARTAY!**

**Well, that was a nice chapter. Took forever to type it!**

**Don't forget to say 'Post Name' at the end of your review so you can have your name on the Dedication List. Remember to ask questions.**

**Love all y'all monsters!**

**~Cici**


	12. Jasper

**Chapter 12**

**Jasper**

**Q: **What year will Robots attack the humans? **A: Trust me, it won't be in your lifetime. About 420 years. It will be six months after houses start flying. By then, robots will have been sold as slaves for 30 years and they have had enough of working for humans. I suggest you tell your great great great great grandchildren not to get a robot. The robots will only attack those who have used robots as their personal butlers/maids/slaves.**

**Q: **Will Alice's past, after she was separated from Bella, be revealed? **A: I don't really want to look into it. If I have at least 5 votes for it, maybe I will. But truthfully I don't plan on telling Alice's story. **

**Q: **Why were they on boats? **A: The government doesn't want Bella to interfere, so they set Bella away to Spain (where the underwater castle is) and try to drown her, but it fails by Bella getting turned into a mermaid. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As Edward stopped dancing, our families entered the house. I kissed him one last time before we headed downstairs. It was my first time dancing in so long, Edward had to teach the steps so many times.

When we entered the living room, my sisters were waiting for me to leave, but I remembered something that I needed to do.

"Jasper, may I have a word with you?" I called playfully. He seemed to know what I was going to talk to him about, for he looked nervously over to Alice. We both hugged Alice before we exited. We didn't run very far, we were still in hearing range.

"So... You're married to Alice, huh?" I interrogated.

"Yes," he said, nervously.

"You are aware that Alice is my _daughter_, aren't you?" He nodded, "How has she been treating you?" I asked.

"Very-very well," he stammered.

"Vice versa?"

"She's been my world. She only deserves the best," Jasper said, starting to feel more confident.

"Okay..." I said. I was only playing with him, I knew he could sense what I was feeling. Total cockiness. Part of me was completely serious though. I didn't know how Alice and him were getting along. I knew that vampires find love once, but you never know...

"How did you two meet?"

"Alice saw me in her visions," Jasper started to relax the more he talked about Alice. By the way Jasper was talking, I knew she had picked the right guy to marry. It must have been twenty minutes of him talking about his and Alice's adventures together, so I interrupted his story as he was getting to the part of meeting the Cullens. I only called Jasper here to have a little fun.

"Okay, Empath, let's go back. We have school tomorrow," I said. He was startled by my sudden interruption.

"Oh, right," Jasper replied still nervous. He ran out ahead of me like a frightened rodent.

When we got to the house, we were greeted with laughter. Like I intended, they had overheard the conversation, and were teasing Jasper.

"I think it's sweet," Alice gushed.

"Thank you, dear," Jasper replied gratefully.

"Oh, I was talking about how my mother was willing to do the parent talk with you," she joked. Jasper pouted.

"Well, we've got to go. We'll see you tomorrow," Misi called, as she gave a one arm hug around Carlisle's waist. I walked over to Alice and gave her a warm hug, overjoyed at finally finding my lost daughter. I kissed her forehead. I was also very upset with myself for not being there to play with her while she was little, teach her do chores and worst of all, witnessing her marriage. I guess I have Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme to thank for giving her a happy existence. I hugged them, too, to say a good-bye, and Misi said good-bye to her long-lost sister, Esme.

When I came across Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie nodded her head with a polite smile and walked away, but Emmett straight out tackled me as he also did to my sisters as a 'good-bye hug.' Finally, I came to stand before Edward. I hugged him fiercely. He has been there to give me so many things, teach me new and old things, and comforted me when I was telling him my past. I would never forget the day we met, though thanks to me, he has.

When I slowly parted from him, I leaned on my toes to peck his lips.

Edward had a different idea.

apparently he wanted his family to see that we were together now because he grabbed the back of my head at lightning speed and ever so gently kept it in place as he slightly deepened the kiss. It was so passionate, I could never imagine giving someone so much love in a single touch. Suddenly, I heard, "EW! Mother! That's disgusting! Why did it have to be Edward?! He's my brother! OOOH GROSS!" and light footsteps echoed up the stairs quickly.

I smiled before we parted. Edward wore a goofy grin on his face and I bet my face looked the same before it turned into a smirk.

"Oh man, Eddie-boy! You're a wild man aren't you!?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"I just had to fall in love with an inappropriate ass," Rosalie groaned, walking away as my sisters and I took a step back from him.

"Oh come on, Rose! Forgive me?" He apologized innocently.

"Okay, you're forgiven," and they hugged. Emmett leaned down to Rosalie to whisper loud enough for us to hear, "You think it's a sexy ass," Emmett joked. Rose was out of the room as fast as sound. Giving one last hug to Alice and kiss to Edward, my sisters and I were off to pick up some supplies for Tick's fish bowl. I was looking forward to dreaming tonight.

**Edward's POV**

"Wow Eddie-"

"My name is Edw_ard_

"Edmond. Going after the older LADAYS!" Emmett shrieked.

"Ed_ward_. Emmett, my name is Edward. Technically Emmett I'm older than Bella by two years," I told him and walked away. I was so purely happy, I wasn't that mad at Emmett. I never got to learn that much about mermaids. I was either to busy talking to Bella... or thinking... and staring... at Bella...

I decided to go talk to Rosalie about it. This may be the one of the few times I go to Rosalie for anything and she may use up my limited patience but I don't have enough patience to deal with Emmett. I glided up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door.

"You may come in," she told me. When I entered her and Emmett's bedroom, it always surprised me to see how much Rosalie made things. She usually sculpts airplanes, or parts of Earth into wood with her bare hands. She's quite the artist.

"Rosalie, while they were explaining the mermaids' life, I was talking with Bella. Do you mind if you explain them to me?" I asked awkwardly. She seemed shocked that I would ask her to do something, but nobody usually asks Rosalie to do favors. She happily obliged as I sat down on the silky rug next to her. She explained to me a mermaid's skin, diets, eyes, emotions, mermaids can sleep, kingdom, powers a normal mermaid would get, a Special Mermaid would get, and the legend of the mermaid in the tower named Didyme.

"Wasn't Didyme the name of Marcus' wife?" I asked her. I knew who Didyme was, I was just looking for reassurance.

"Yes, I think so," Rosalie said, doubling our suspicions. We burst into Carlisle's office without knocking and found that he was already checking his paintings' dates and looking in books and scrolls.

"Hello, children. Can you tell me when mermaids were first seen again?" he asked, pulling out a calculator.

"1,840 years ago, why?" I responded.

"1,840 years ago... that's two years after Didyme was killed," Carlisle told us. **(I do realize that almost ALL of my dates are messed up. Please don't criticize, I made it up. Don't like it? Deal with it!) **Before we can push the subject any further, the cloudy skies became a bit brighter, turning from black to light gray, though it started to lightly drizzle.

"You must get ready for school now, I'll do more research when I get home later," Carlisle waved us away and we went to get ready for the day to come.

* * *

**To the girl who asked the first question, if you want to know how I know that the robots are attacking approximately at that time, I'm psychic. I might get it a few years wrong or right but still, when we're dead and we're looking down from heaven or up from hell, I just want to tell you this... I'm totally right.**

**Don't forget to say 'Post Name' at the end of your review so you can get your name on the Dedication List! As you can see, nobody said 'Post Name' and though it doesn't sound like it I am feeling pretty down bout it. It doesn't seem like I'm upset because I feel like a newscaster, reporter, whatever they're called and never in my life have I seen them be sad or over-react. **

**I hate them.**

**Also remember to ask questions! And if you're a news reporter and you're reading this story, you are probably awesome because you just made all your co-workers look boring with their boring boringness. **

**~Cici**


	13. Look! Mermaids!

**Chapter 13**

**Look! Mermaids!**

**Dedication List**

**CammieSarah51- You forever will be on the Dedication List and you made sure of that! That's okay, you don't need to put 'Post Name' anymore Cammie. NOT ALL YOU OTHER PEOPLE UNLESS YOU TELL ME! Thank you! I loves ya, Cammie!**

**twilightgirls2001- Seriously honey, calm down. So many questions... I LOVE IT! Should I post your name as Leah from now on?**

**laniec21- Welcome to the Dedication List! Nothing really happens except you getting your name on this chapter forever and maybe other chapters if you keep doing that throughout the story or just tell me that you want your name on the Dedication List FOREVAW like what CammieSarah51 did! I now love you.**

**Q: **Will Renesmee ever happen? **A: I'm sorry if it's what you wanted but no.**

**Q: **Will the other mermaids get their mates too? If they do will they be vampires? **A: One of the mermaids will... one of them... I don't want to expose who it is though, and no he will not be a vampire.**

**Q: **Will the other mermaids have children? **A: I don't think mermaids should have babies. They're pretty much like vampires (but more awesomer) so they won't be able to give birth.**

**Q: **How will the Volturi find out about mermaids? **A: The Elders talk to them (you'll see why eventually)**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Twilight I own not.**

**-Yoda**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

There was no time to sleep or daydream. Before my sisters and I went home, for Tick we found some real sand, coral, and shells, for his fish tank. We held it all together and kept it alive in a gigantic pool of water which we carried with our powers all the way back home to Tick.

Mackenzie shyly greeted us at the door and slightly bowed to me before bounding down the hallways to her room.

"Hey guys. We heard you went with the Cullens to their house for a while. They're vampires?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Katie replied.

"Oh, Lindsey called us with her phone," MaKayla answered. Lindsey handed the slick black rectangular object to me, and I inspected it closely. I have never seen a phone so small and without a cord. Where were the buttons? Katie forcefully ripped the phone out of my grasp and yanked me to my room to pick out my outfit for school today. After I had taken a shower and got ready, I said good-bye to Tick as he floated around in his tank. He was still exploring the gigantic glass case and all the new features.

By the time we got to school, only a few students and the Cullens were there because we were so early. We were obviously not repeating yesterday's dramatic entrance. Today, Edward walked me to all of my classes until lunch came around. We had officially made it our table and I always sat by Edward and Alice. Sometimes I would hold hands with him under or above our table, or control the water in the bottle to move into my mouth. Misi had an amazing idea.

"How about on Saturday we go to the river and have some fun!" She screamed.

"What is she talking about?" Edward asked me.

"Well," I started, "the river she's talking about is the river behind our house. You all should come, it will be fun!"

"I'll go," Edward said sweetly, and everyone agreed.

The rest of the week went by the same way and the my sisters and I were very excited to show the Cullens our tails. I did plan on bringing Tick. He would love to meet everyone.

Finally Saturday came along and we were all packing, though the river was only a mile away. I slipped Tick on to my finger, and kept an orb of saltwater around him so he could breathe. MaKayla, Morgan, Lindsey, and I were going to pick up the Cullens with each of our cars, while Mackenzie, Katie, and Misi stayed by the river. Since we didn't have coverings for out breasts as a mermaid, we bought bikini tops for each of us. They were all black.

As Lindsey led the way to their house I looked down at my outfit. It was a large white t-shirt with the Spanish flag on it. I was also wearing jean shorts so the shirt almost covered them. I'd blush if I were still human at my revealing outfit.

I hadn't noticed that we had arrived, but I was still shocked at the massive beauty of the house. immediately as I parked, Alice danced out of her house and Jasper came shortly after. Though I wanted so desperately to drive her to our home, Lindsey _insisted_ that I drive Edward. They hopped in to Lindsey's car and left quickly. Esme and Carlile went with MaKayla and Morgan drove Rosalie and Emmett. When Edward left the house I almost burst out laughing at the sight. He was wearing bright sunset orange trunks that he shamefully hung his head at. When he finally swept into my brand new Red Chevy truck, Edward yelled as he looked at my left hand.

"Do you remember him?" I asked him.

"Yes. What is it- him, I mean?" Edward said getting closer to Tick.

"This is Tick, my pet jellyfish," I felt Tick tingling and shock my fingers and I knew that he wanted Edward to hold him before 'fully judging' him.

"Do you want to hold him?" I looked at Edward with pleading eyes. He nodded mutely, and cupped his hands together, awaiting the small creature. I rubbed Tick's head, also feeling the thin layer of saltwater, before pulling him off and gently placing him into Edward's hands. He cringed and winced and grimaced, but did not pull away from Tick. I heard Tick wanting to speak so I leaned into him after picking him up and placing him into my cupped hand.

"He's nice... he's warm," Tick complimented. I giggled at his cute voice and odd compliment and Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"He thinks you're nice... and warm," I said. I slipped Tick back on my finger. I started to lean in to kiss Edward on the cheek, but he turned his head and full-out kissed me. We moved our lips rhythmically. It wasn't until Edward touched my bare thigh that I remembered we had to go -we can do this later anyway.

Edward held my right hand as I drove. When we arrived at the garage, Edward looked into the forest to see our house, though great, paled in comparison of his magnificent home.

"You have a beautiful home," Edward said, gathering me into his arms and repeating the compliment I gave his house.

"Thank you," I said, playfully putting my finger under his chin and pulling him towards the forest. We ran through the trees, side by side.

The bikini tops were hidden underwater, so when we unfurl our tails we'd go into the river and put them on. When we reached the river, we could see Katie and Misi sitting on rocks, their tails swashing in the water under them, and Mackenzie swimming toward us.

"Stay here," I told Edward before walking behind a large boulder and, stripping the clothes I had on, jumped into the water to turn back into a mermaid. Releasing my cerulean tail. With the help of Misi, I put the black biking top that we bought for all of us, and swam up to the surface to see Edward already with his shirt off looking down at me.

"Look! Mermaids!" Emmett exclaimed with wide eyes as he saw the sight of Katie and Mackenzie singing to themselves on the rocks. Edward slid into the water easily and took my hand.

"You're beautiful," Edward whispered to me and all of my sisters, except Lindsey who smirked, 'awed' in the background. I kissed his cheek, reminding him what we started in my truck and we swam off to finish.

* * *

**This chapter sucks but I don't know how else to finish it.**

**Don't forget say 'Post Name' at the end of your review... whatever, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Remember to ask questions.**

**~Cici**


	14. A Definite Surprise

**Chapter 14**

**A Definite Surprise**

**Dedication List**

**Leah- (also known as twilightgirls2001) I like you. I really do. YOU ARE SO FLIPPIN' AWESOME! YOU PM ME WHEN YOU CAN'T REVIEW! I've got no problems with you.**

**CammieSarah51- I DO have problems with you, though. You confused me. You said, 'don't say it didn't suck.' Does that mean that you DID think that it sucked, or you didn't... what the heck... I kid you! I still think you're awesome don't worry, girl.**

**laniec21-You! You didn't think it sucked and you made it clear! Not like Cammie up there! You, laniec, know how to speak! Which makes your better, than anyone who can't! (Cammie...) YOU ROCK L!**

** .7- Hello! Or should I say... Sup... you are now blessed with the awesome power of being on the Dedication List!**

**Q: **How much wood would a mermaid chuck if a mermaid would chuck wood? **A: Well, if it were my imaginary mermaids like in this story I'd say, THE WHOLE ENTIRE FLIPPIN' FOREST! But if it's a real normal totally normal, but still awesome, mermaid then I'd say about one tree cut up into fifty pieces.**

**Q: **Is Jake in this story? **A: My answer to that is YES! And remember when I said only ONE mermaid will find their mate, well now it's two. Double the love, double the POWA!**

**Q: **Why was Edward in bright orange trunks? **A: He was wearing those, deary, because he had nothing else to wear. He had not gone swimming in a while and nor did he have a reason to. Alice thought that we would look HOT in them and that it would match his hair, and it does, but he is ashamed because he thinks that he looks like a small child.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Alice: Due to the shamefulness of this situation, Cici has asked me to confess for her. Cici doesn't own a thing! She doesn't own me, or Jasper, or EDWARD, OR BELLA, OR CARLISLE OR- mmmmmmmm! MMM! **

***Emmett holds hand on Alice's mouth and pulls Alice off stage***

**Lily's POV (remember her?)**

Havoc wreaked through the castle as everyone searched for the princess. I tried to act concerned over the disappearance of the princess, though I knew she was completely fine. Only a few minutes ago had I been in the Royal Meeting room discussing where she could've have possibly run off to. Of course, I didn't say a word.

**Edward's POV**

Bella kissed me ravenously and I responded whole heartedly. She had let the small jellyfish, Tick, swim around the water until she calls for him. We must have stayed there for thirty minutes until we decided we should swim together. Bella was impossibly even more beautiful with her tail. She seemed so care-free and happy and though I looked the same, I was stressing if this is what she would rather want than spending more time with me.

We swam and kissed and played hide-and-go-seek at the bottom of the river. While it was my turn to hide, Bella began to sing and it entranced my mind. Her voice was so heavenly, I couldn't resist and swam out to see her with her back turned to me. I swam behind her and hugged her around her waist.

"Your voice is beautiful, Bella. Just like you," is what I wanted to say, but we were under water so I settled for kissing her cheek. She giggled and it echoed through the water.

"Hello. I'm looking for Tick. We have been down here much too long," she told me looking around the rocks. I looked up to the water's surface and sure enough the sky was orange. I also spotted Tick watching me and swam up to get him. He stung me while I was holding him, though I can tell he doesn't do it on purpose, while I sunk back down slowly. I released him with care, I just wanted to yank back my hands but I didn't want to risk hurting him.

Bella slipped Tick back on to her finger and giggled and rubbed his head. She was adorable. We swam hand in hand back to the surface. Bella went frozen in fear as she looked at the many faces of other mermaids.

**Didyme's POV**

I _cannot believe _the princess has been acquainted with _vampires_. This is both good and bad. Good because I may have the chance to see Marcus again. Bad thing because I may see Aro again. The story I told back at the kingdom to the mermaids was only half true. When I wed Marcus, I was a vampire, not human. Aro wasn't married at the time and thought I would've married him instead. So he kicked me out of the Volturi castle and abandoned me by the river, and thus I was turned into a mermaid by the fish named Casama, meaning companion in Tagalog. Marcus thinks I'm dead.

Only one vampire here was familiar and he was here himself, Carlisle Cullen. He must have created and expanded a coven.

"Hello. Can we help you?" Carlisle asked. I must look different as a mermaid, for surely Carlisle would have addressed me by my full name.

"Hello, Carlisle. Do you not recognize me?" I asked. I jumped out of the water and stretched my legs. I haven't used these in over a thousand years. Princess Isabella surfaced, holding hands with yet another vampire. The Elders were out numbered, though we didn't plan to fight.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I don't think I have ever met you before. Of course, I would remember a mermaid," Carlisle said, looking down at his feet so he wouldn't see my naked body or of the other mermaids' coming out of the water. Princess Isabella came out of the water and changed behind a boulder. She came back out quickly in the same black bikini top and jean shorts.

"What do you want, Didyme?" The princess sneered. I was shocked. Did she not know the consequences of her actions?

"Oh it's not what _I _want. If it were up to me, I would've let you leave _years _ago and told the people of the sea that you left them. The mermaids will think you've abandoned them, and the Elders will take their rightful place as the rulers. No, this will be what _you_ want. You _want_ to come back, you _want _all the mermaids to forget about these past few weeks, and you _want_ to stay princess!"

"No! Get yourself a new princess!" Isabella screamed at me.

"How _ridiculous_!" I spat, "Where would we find-" I looked at the mermaid with dark hair and a turquoise tail. She was frightened and hiding, but had the _perfect _look of a princess.

"You! You're coming with us!" I pointed at her but she didn't move away from the rocks. "Isabella, you want to be normal so bad? This will be your punishment! Your friend here will take your place," I hissed at the useless girl we used to call princess.

"Grab her! Get both of them!" I pointed at the tan girl and Isabella. Both of my guards and Lily's only guard went for the cowering girl behind the rocks, and Alaida's only guard and a castle guard went for Isabella.

"No! Let go!" Isabella screamed and lifted her hands in the air, curling her clawed fingers. The guards froze and walked back to us. They let the girl go slowly.

Against my will, I started moving towards Isabella until I was face to face with her.

"You will leave and find a _willing_ mermaid to be your princess. If I find out that this girl is your unhappy _puppet_..." she trailed off and turned her hand into a fist, squeezing me until I felt my skin would crack and burst. My guards hissed and so did the other mermaids and vampires, "Now leave me alone! _Don't come back_!" She shouted. I tried to say something in response but her fist was still clenched and I couldn't move a muscle. I choked an answer, hopefully I looked scared and she would leave me alone. Truthfully, I wasn't at all afraid of this worthless brat, she was too sympathetic and _weak_ to kill anyone.

She released me but still had a grip on my thoughts.

"Leave, don't come back," she spat again, furiously. I mutely nodded and ordered everyone to go back to Europe. But we weren't going back to Spain, no. We will go to Italy. Volterra, Italy, and Aro and I need to have a little talk about his dear friend, Carlisle and his interference with the mermaid world... **(NO ONE knows about mermaids! **_**NOBODY! NOT VAMPIRES, WEREWOLVES, HUMANS, FAERIES, PIXIES, GNOMES, NOTHING!**_**)**

**Don't forget! If you say 'Post Name' at the end of your review, you could get your name on the Dedication List! Don't be shy about the questions, too. If you haven't read them yet, they're starting to get pretty random!**

**~Cici**


	15. Teams

**Chapter 15**

**Teams**

**Dedication List**

**alexis. belt.7- Hey honey bear!**

**laniec21- Hello sugar pie!**

**CammieSarah51- Que pasa mi amigo!**

**Leah- Nothing... just... nothing. I'm kidding! Hey! Thanks for giving me an umbrella! I tried it out, IT'S HUGE!**

**Q: **Do mermaids have a Facebook? **A: Probably... I mean... if they wanted to I guess...**

**Q: **Why is Didyme so evil? **A: She doesn't want anyone ruling over her. In other words, she despises people who have more power than her. Also, she is a grumpy little tarder-sauce pants because she has lost her true love Marcus.**

**Q: **How does she [Didyme] look different as a mermaid? **A: Well, first she started out as a vampire, therefore enhancing her human beauty. THEN, she gets turned into a mermaid and even MORE enhancing her vampire beauty in CONCLUSION she looks TOTALLY prettier than she was as a vampire.**

**Q:** Why is Bella so important? **A: She has one small job, and another very important job. The small one is deciding the fate of a mermaid who has done wrong, and the important one is to keep the mermaids full of hope and stuff. Someone to look up to besides the three leaders of the Elders who always rats them out and gets them into trouble. **

**Q: **Will they find out Lily knew the location of Bella, if so what will happen to her?** A: Lily doesn't get into any trouble at all. In the end, Lily is still in the Elders because her role in the Elders is to gather information about what the mermaids want in their small part of land and to report it back to Didyme, who, if the problem is big enough, reports it to Bella who makes the final decision on a change or not. **

**Q: **What do you think happened?[to dinos] **A: To anyone who is confused, click on the review button in the summary box and read the twilightgirls2001's last question. Anyways! I think your theory probably is the best one I have ever heard in my entire life. It would make sense that they were aliens and crash landed because scientists only found half of the dino bones than they should have. The dinosaurs probably left BECAUSE of their home sickness. Genius...**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! **

**EMMETT: ...I mean seriously folks, who else thinks that Santa is a rapist? Anyone? Let me see a show of hands!**

***Carlisle shoves Emmett off the stage and Emmett hits the 'Comedians Club' sign and knocks it down***

**CARLISLE: Alrighty then... ahem, anyways! Next is my darling wife Esme, she is truly an angel, and trust me she won't give you any troubles. She will be performing a song called 'Twilight' she wrote it herself. I'm sure it's precious.**

***Curtain is raised and Esme is dressed in all black, black wig, makeup and clothes***

**ESME: Oh, um hi. Right... CICI DOESN'T OWN TWI-LIGHT! NO! NO! NO!**

***Carlisle smacks his forehead and groans as metal rock music vibrates the entire building***

* * *

**(Sorry for such a long author's note!)**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Thank you so so much! You saved me!" Lindsey praised me. I gritted my teeth.

"Your welcome," I said through my clenched jaw. I could feel my eyes going dark once more with pure rage.

"If it wasn't for your _perfection_, you wouldn't be targeted as the next princess! And can you even _really_ see the future? Because if you can, I bet you could have _warned_ us that the Elders were coming! This is all your fault! You little brat! You selfish, ignorant little piece of useless space!" I shrieked. I cannot believe her! She can see the future! She should have told us! She's so selfish!

"Bella, calm down!" Carlisle said, placing his fatherly hand on my shoulder.

"No, get off of me!" I stepped away from his grasp. Lindsey was in the water so I kneeled and leaned down so our faces were inches apart.

"You'd better have a damn good reason you didn't tell me they were coming or I'll blow this pretty little head right off your shoulders!" I threatened. I meant it, too. I hissed at her and grabbed Edward's hand to pull him back to our rock when Lindsey rudely interrupted me.

"If I tried to change anything, then the situation would've been worse! The Elders are going to the vampire's rulers! They're going to blame _Carlisle_ for _stealing_ the princess and they're going to take me instead of you! Please! You can't let them take me!" If she could cry, she would. I could hear it in her voice.

"Why shouldn't I let them take you? Your just a vain, selfish little... All you've ever done was be rude. Shut up, you can get someone else to help you. I wouldn't be surprised if someone _didn't_ help you. You _always_ have to suffer the consequences, Lindsey. That's just why you just got to think of the future," I responded coldly. I heard her sobbing behind me as I walked away from her with Edward in tow. I no longer cared for her, had no emotions with Lindsey.

I pulled Edward back to my house and we sat in my room. Edward comforted me as we listened to the stereo he had given me Wednesday and even lended me some CD's to play.

"Who are the vampire's rulers, Edward?" I asked after I had calmed down. I recall Lindsey mention them during our fight.

"Just how mermaids have the Elders as the rulers of mermaids, vampires have the Volturi as vampire rulers. There are three main leaders. Marcus, Aro, and Caius. They enforce every law, know about almost everything that happens, and even make unexpected visits once in a while."

"Where do they live?"

"In Volterra, Italy. Why?"

"Because the mermaid castle is in Spain. We're very close to the Volturi."

"Are there mermaids all over the world like vampires?"

"Yes, Edward."

**Marcus's POV**

Aro, Cauis, and I were sitting on our thrones at the castle's main court room. Alex and Demetri burst through the giant double door followed by eight women wearing identical orange sundresses. I recognized the leader immediately. She was more beautiful than before and instead of red eyes, she had a beautiful sky blue. Didyme looked at me wistfully and was about to take a step towards me but decided against it. She took one look at Aro and her eyes went black with ferocity.

"Didyme," said Aro in disbelief, "What are you doing here? I told you never to return!" Aro yelled at her. Aro got up and ran to her and was about to hit her when I ran in and flipped him away.

"Do _not_ lay _one_ harming finger on my wife!" and Aro crumbled to the floor, some fingers unattached.

"She's no longer your wife if she left you," Aro said and reattached his fingers.

"I didn't leave you Marcus, but that's not the reason I came here," Didyme yelled. I froze. I realized then that if Didyme was alive all of these years, why hadn't she come back to me?

I looked down to her wedding finger and the golden band I put on her all of those years ago was still there. I slowly gained confidence again.

I led Didyme and the rest of her group to a separate room and she told me all of her troubles.

"It's all Carlisle's fault," she told me with guilty eyes.

I gave Aro my hand after I had talked with Didyme so he could see what she told me, and we planned the visit to Olympic coven's home.

* * *

**Again I am SOOO sorry for the SUPER DUPER LLLOO****ONNNGGG author's note! It's just that, there are so many nice people! I don't want to let them down or anything. But, speaking of letting people down, I bet you all are down for this short chapter. It's unfulfilling, unworthy of a review...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! If you say 'Post Name' at the end of your review then I will put your name on the Dedication List! Nothing personal is being done, just your name on that list! People do it all the time!**

**~Cici**


	16. Begun

**Chapter 16**

**Begun**

**Dedication List**

**Leah- I think you are amazing. I still can't believe you are PM'ing me just because you can't review. TOUCHES MY HEART!**

**CammieSarah51- Sorry bout the Spanish, I had burritos!**

**alexis. belt. 7- Hi, if you haven't noticed yet, I have to put spaces in your name because if I don't your name will be erased, I don't know why it's like that but whatever!**

**laniec21- SUP MY HOMIE!? WUS GOIN ON WITCHU!? HUH? HUH! (i'm so flippin' weird)**

**Q: **Do the mermaids have their own facebook or twitter? **A: No, sorry. Good idea, but I don't think my story is gonna be all that popular anyway. Their just characters from my brain. SORRY**

**Q: **How are you? **A: Me? You're asking me how am I? Well recently, not good. A few days ago, I broke up with my boyfriend, then on the same day I got hit in the thigh with a golf club, then today the guy that accidentally hit me (hard) unfriended me just because I wouldn't pass him a stupid flippin' note! So I've been... unpleasant, to answer your question.**

**Q: **Why did Bella flip out so much? **A: Because she knows how powerful the Elders can be. Lindsey can see the future, and she did see the Elders coming to them, but Lindsey didn't do anything about it. **

**Q: **Now that Didyme has seen Marcus would she want to stay with the vampires? **A: In my story, Didyme wants what she can't have, unless it's Marcus, in the end she is FORCED to stay with the vampires so she goes unwillingly. If she were supposed to stay with the Elders, she would want to stay with Marcus instead of going back to Spain with the rest of the Elders.**

**Q: **Will a fight break out between them (The Voltori, The Cullens, etc.) **A: Yes, no, it's complicated. The Elders go to the Volturi, the mermaids only fight mermaids, werewolves jump in and kill the Volturi, well, the guards at least. **

**Q:**Why is Didyme still such a prude even when she got Marcus back **A: Eh, she's got other things on her mind. **

**Q: **When are everyone`s birthday's **A: I don't know any of the EXACT dates, but Lindsey and Katie were born in the 1800's, Misi in 1906... I think, Mackenzie is recent like in the 2000's maybe, and MaKayle and Morgan are from the 1850's, and Bella is 1903. I tried to get the times all based on the vampires but it is REALLY hard!**

**Q: **Do you believe aliens (dinos) in the fom of humans live among us? If so do you know anyone that probably is? **A: Yes, definitely! There's this girl in my class that is SUPER DUPER quiet! I tried making friends with her but she didn't say anything and she kinda pushed me away and I want to friends with EVERYBODY but anyways, one time the class was being PRETTY loud and she freakin YELLED! She YELLED! Her voice was soOooOoOoO deep it was unbelievable! Then today during Geometry, she sits behind me and I looked into her BLUE eyes but they were BRIGHT GREEN! Not just bright green like hazel or anything but literally LIME GREEN GLOWING! Scary...**

**Disclaimers, are long. I don't own Twilight... or do I? BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bella's POV**

At midnight, Edward and I went to our rock at the ocean. Of course I took Tick with me. Over the week, Edward had spent a lot of time with me, no the I'm complaining. I needed someone to talk to about Lindsey.

Out of all the times I had been a mermaid in front of Edward, I had worn that darn black bikini top! It was starting to become uncomfortable, and tonight I planned on taking it off.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously as I walked behind him.

"Yes?" He said in response, facing away from me. My bikini top was off, but my hair was covering my breasts.

"Edward," I repeated. Edward turned around and widened his eyes upon seeing I was without the top, but quickly composed himself. I suddenly realized that this may have been a foolish act and he may not be ready for this. But I knew I was ready.

"Edward, the bikini top is uncomfortable... is it okay if I don't- if I don't wear it?" I asked a bit uncomfortably. Edward took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Okay," he said. When he looked back up at me, his eyes were black with lust. I walked close to him and put my hands on the back of his neck. I stretched up to kiss him. He went slow and steady and I knew he didn't want to take it to far. I grabbed his hand after we pulled away and headed to the water. I took off my shorts and underwear behind a rock and dived into the ocean with Edward tumbling after me. I led Edward down to the small underwater cave that my sisters slept at when we came to America. There was no air so Edward couldn't speak, but that was okay. I was going to be doing the speaking.

I planned on telling Edward that I love him. He has helped me rediscover the world I was once apart of. He reunited me with my daughter. I was so grateful to him, I wouldn't be able to live without him. I knew this was a selfish idea but if Edward didn't feel the same way for me, I will sing to him. My song will entrance his mind and make him think he is in love with me.

I dragged Edward down, down, down to the ocean floor and led him in the cave. We sat at the cave entrance and I faced Edward.

"Edward," I said. He blinked to tell me to go on.

"You've helped me through all of my trouble since I've gotten here. I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I just wanted to tell you that- I love you."

**Edward's POV**

I stared at Bella in shock. She loved me? How? I'm a monster!

Bella didn't look at me after she told me she loved me. I opened my mouth to speak but my air came out of my mouth and I just made a gurgling sound. So instead, I crashed my lips to her's and kissed her with as much love and passion I've ever felt for her since I first layed eyes on her.

I loved Bella. She has made me so happy and complete I can hardly remember even living life without her.

I must have pushed her a little because now we were kissing on the ground with me on top of her. When I finally separated us, I just hugged her and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. I mouthed 'I love you' to her as clear as I possibly could. She flashed a dazzling smile at me, only making my grin widen.

It must have been hours until Bella realized that she had brought Tick with her so she let him swim around freely.

It was beginning to become uncomfortable not having any air in my lungs. Bella led me up to the surface hand in hand. As my head broke through the surface, I looked at Bella. Her blue eyes were glowing. I pulled her close.

"I love you, Bella, so much," I whispered to her as I buried my nose into her hard neck.

"I love you, too, Edward," she said, encircling her arms around me. Suddenly, my phone rang. Both our families promised not to bother us while we were out, so we wondered who would be calling. I swam over to the shore quickly, and took out my phone. Alice's name flashed on the screen. I answered the call, "What's wrong, Alice?" As Bella heard me say this, she flashed on some clothes and sat down next to me.

"You have to come back now. The Elders and *crackle* -turi *crackle*" and the call ended. Bella took one look at me and before I could blink, I was on Bella's back, zooming through the trees. Bella was so much more of a faster runner than I am. Even to me, the trees were blurry.

We arrived in a few minutes, just as Jane attacked Emmett.

"Stop!" Bella yelled, kneeling down to Emmett. Jane stopped, only at Aro's command.

"Hello, princess," Aro greeted. Bella hissed.

"I'm not the princess anymore," she sneered.

"Cullens, why, oh, why do you keep on getting yourselves into twisted situations?" Aro whined, throwing his arms all around.

"We have done nothing wrong," Carlisle spoke.

"Yes you have! You have stolen the princess from us and if she does not return, there will be consequences," Didyme threatened. She stood next to Marcus, and Marcus stood by Didyme protectively. The mermaids' guards all hissed at us, three of them bounding toward Bella. Bella must have known I would try to protect her and she dashed forward, her claws bared and she ran towards them. She expertly took the girl, who came at her first, and grabbed her head. Still running, Bella swerved sideways, cleanly ripping off the head of the guard as the body fell limp under it.

The two other girls were strategists and came at Bella from both sides. Bella stood in the middle of them, outstretched her arms and curled her fingers. THe two girls instantly fell to the ground and writhed around in pain. Bella left them to stay in pain as she spoke.

"I told you not to come back, Didyme!" Bella seethed.

"You never said I couldn't bring a friend," Didyme said coolly, gesturing to the Volturi as she spoke. Bella hissed lud and it hurt all the vampires' ears.

"Why can't you find a new princess? You wanted Lindsey before! You can have her!" Bella yelled coldly. Lindsey sobbed out and hugged MaKayla.

"That's not how the rules work, Princess," Alaida tusked. She was the Elder that studied, enforced, and created laws. Didyme planned, and Lily was the one that collected gossip throughout the ocean only to report it back to Didyme to see if she approved of the thinking. Then Didyme would come to Bella, usually, and Bella would declare punishment or reward.

"We are only allowed to replace the princess if she is dead! Obviously you are not!" Alaida exclaimed.

"Is there any other way that I can retire?" Bella almost begged. Alaida tapped her chin in thought.

"No, now please come along, and we won't harm your friends," she hissed at the end.

"How about I just kill you and the law disappears," Bella threatened. Marcus growled.

"Touch her and die!" Marcus yelled, wrapping his arms around Didyme. It was the first time I have ever heard him actually speak in any other tone than complete boredom.

Bella was serious about killing them.

"As if you could kill me," Bella sneered cockily. She made Marcus bow down to her. Didyme hissed in disgust. She lunged at Bella. Bella's eyes dark and claws at the ready. Misi, Katie, and Mackenzie went after the guards about to attack Bella, Marcus still couldn't move and Cauis was demanding Carlisle to make Bella let him go.

Havoc was wreaking and I knew, a war a had begun.

**Sorry for the POSSITIVELY long author's note!**

**DON'T FORGET TO SAY 'POST NAME' AT THE END OF YOUR REVIEW!**

**~Cici**


	17. The Loss of a Loved One

**Chapter 17**

**The Loss of a Loved One**

**CammieSarah51- I'm glad that you find this stuff "amusing," as you said it. Seriously, I think that's good.**

**Alexis- You're not annoying me at all! Trust me. And yes, that boy TOTALLY deserved it! He was clingy, and obsessive, and just getting into everybody that I know's business! Guess what he did the day after I broke up with him? Really guess... he asked another girl out! There was a heart-shaped card and everything! Right in front of my face!**

**Leah- I love our little PM talking. I feel like I'm texting an absolutely random person! Which, I kinda guess I am... don't come to my house. Seriously. No. Don't. Ever. Even think about.**

**EdwardCullen107- Aylo mate! By saying post name, you got YOUR name on the dedication List, therefore making this Author's Note, LONGER! UGH. I keed, I keed. I now love you. **

**Q:**Marcus was extremely protective of Didyme he wouldn't possible let her leave? **A: He doesn't want her to leave! She doesn't REALLY want to leave either.**

**Q: **R the voltouri going to have a battle like in breaking dawn p2 **A: Yes and no. Yes, there ARE going to be werewolves in this story, the werewolves ARE going to fight. No, because the Elders are going to have a little battle with Bella's colony.**

**Q:**Wasnt didyme supposed ro b 1 of those fun loving people **A: I don't really know much about Didyme, I didn't know her power was that until you just told me, so sorry for confusing you. I'm only writing what's in my brain and that obviously wasn't there. Sorry.**

**Q: **How many chapters are you thinking about making? **A: There are 18 chapters and an Epilogue so please do not leave after chapter 18. The Epilogue is more on Lindsey's character and why she doesn't want to be princess even though she thinks she's just SO perfect. **

**Q: **Will Didyme die like she was been supposed to? **A: No**

**Q:**Will Marcus realise how much of a bitch Didyme is? **A: No**

**Q: **AREN'T LASER LGHT SHOWS DANGEROUS?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHEN YOU WALK IN THERE YOU TAKE A HUGE RISK OF DYING! **A: No**

**Q: **The girl in your class is most definately a dino (alien). What type of Alien (dino) do you think it is? **A: I have no idea.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Nah, I don't own Twilight! Pfft! I mean, psh, ahem, like, ya, duh! I mean, how could I? What if I'm Stephanie Meyer?! I'm just making random stories what COULD HAVE HAPPENED in Twilight! Hehehehehe... Yeah, no I'm not her, I bet Stephanie would be SO much calmer in making this Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

While Aro and Didyme assisted to Marcus as he lay on the ground in pain, Caius shot forward to attack Carlisle. Our coven and the mermaids' colony separated as if Caius was the trigger to a bomb. The mermaids landed on the other side of the field, while us Cullens landed closer to the forest.

"Stop!" Bella yelled. She straightened out her fingers and the two mermaid guards and Marcus quieted down, exhausted.

"I'll come back with you! Fine! Just tell the Volturi to leave the Cullens alone!" Didyme whispered with the Elders, then passed it on to Marcus who gave Aro his hand so he could see what they talked about. Aro nodded to the Elders as Marcus told Caius their plan.

"Bella, you can't do this," I pleaded. She only shook her head sadly at me.

"We agree princess, but you must bring your servant with you. We don't want anymore relations with the vampires," Alaida said. Esme sobbed, realizing that Misi would have to leave, too. Alaida quickly looked over at Didyme and Marcus before turning the other way ruefully. They were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes, heads close.

"There is one exception, though," Alaida continued, "Have you found love here princess?"

"Yes... Yes. Yes! Yes!" Bella exclaimed. She ran straight into my outstretched arms.

"I'm not finished... He must die," Alaida finished. Didyme jumped and turned to Alaida quickly.

"What do you mean he has to die!?" She exclaimed.

"Well, two reasons. Reason number one, is that they may be a distraction to our work. Reason number two, we are not allowed to have _any_ other species allowed to know that we exist," Alaida declared. All of the mermaids from Bella's colony were slowly inching forward. They were lightly hissing under their breath. Bella curled her fingers to all the Volturi members and said, "Run." and they all disappeared.

"Edward you need to leave, now! Take your family and go!" Katie told me.

"No, I'm not leaving Bella. She'll die without my help!"

"Edward, if you don't leave, YOU'LL be dead! Now go!" I hesitated.

"C'mon Edward," Alice said, taking my hand, "This is just as painful for you as it is for me!" Alice then pulled me away. Our coven went in to the forest, though Carlisle didn't stay. Neither did Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle went to La Push borderline to get help from the werewolves. I think they'll agree to killing as many vampies as possible. Emmett and Rosalie were out tracking the Volturi. They were going to try to get them to come back.

**Bella's POV**

We were going to kill the Elders. They've done nothing but trouble to us. I bet Lily even told them what our location was. Until I realized, we never told her location to start out with.

I was mad at her anyways. I hissed at her. I can feel my eyes going dark as I narrowed down to Didyme's guards. They hissed back furiously at me. These were the same girls I had controlled blood to squeeze them. They were horribly mad at me. One lunged to my left and the other jumped into the air. I jumped up, took the guard in the air by the hair, and pushed her down on top of the guard still on the ground. I landed on top of them roughly and made cracks in their skin. I used the blood that they now had inside of them and pushed it outwards, tearing the two guards apart.

Didyme wa a clear target now, MaKayla saw this, too, and made a foolish mistake to lung at her from the side. Alaida's guard came into MaKayla's path and grabbed MaKayla by the neck.

Everyone but Lindsey pounced forward. Lindsey ran around the back and killed Alaida by painfully pulling off her arms, therefore letting MaKayla go, and kicking Alaida's back in two. .

Didyme was horror-struck. Lily was fighting back against Misi, except Lily obviously wasn't trying to kill Misi at all! Even though Lily was probably the best fighter in the entire world! Lily flung Misi all the way across the forest before we all finally killed all the guards. We circled around Lily and Didyme.

"Okay, we surrender! But we do need a new princess! I _demand_ we have that dark-haired girl with the tan skin there," Didyme said whilst pointing to Lindsey. We looked over at Lindsey who kissed the tips of her fingers and gently and slowly placed them on the top of Morgan's bodiless head.

* * *

**Awwww. Morgan down. Will anyone else disappear?**

**I'm pretty sure you guys know what I put here by now, so I'm just gonna type this instead. BA BAM!**

**~Cici**


	18. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 18**

**A Happy Ending**

**CammieSarah51- Yes I know, it is depressing, (that's the point) **

**laniec21- Thank you, I know both chapters are great. You wanna know how? 'Cause we're connected... sorry I watched Iron Man 3, and that part is STUCK IN MY FACE!**

**Q: **What is your favorite color? **A: By the way, I don't know if this is a real question, or the tacos question, but from my pen name you can see that my favorite color is indigo. Derrr... And yes I do like tacos!**

**Q: **do mernaids have tv? **A: If they want one, then I guess yeah sure, I just didn't put a t.v. in this story because, y'know, I didn't really, I didn't really think about it... YOU'RE MAKING ME NERVOUS!**

**Q: **why isMarcus hurt? **A: Well, in chapter 16, Bella curled her fingers at Marcus because she was angry when he tried to protect Didyme, and so she made him bow down, and I guess I just added the pain in there somehow. I don't pay that much attention to this. I'm just typing what's in my notebook.**

**Q: **isn't there anyway you can save Morgan **A: No, she died... the end.**

**Q: **What inspired you to base your story off of mermaids? **A: Well, I read that God made all kinds of creatures, I thought, 'Nobody said He didn't make things like mermaids somewhere as well.' So that got me thinking a lot about mermaids. Then I heard that scientists have only discovered about 26.5% of the ocean's creatures which made me think, 'BAM! NO ONE CAN SAY THAT THEY **_**DON'T**_** EXIST! THEY'VE JUST NEVER BEEN DISCOVERED YET!' Then I found out about , and at the time I was a GIGANTIC Twilight fan, still am, so I decided, 'Eh, why not, it could be fun!' That is how I was inspired.**

**Remember when I said there are two mermaids finding their love? Well now there is two mermaids and one particularly cute jellyfish...**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Twilight, I own not.**

**-Again, Yoda**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

"All you have to do is kill many other vampires. They drink blood of thousands of humans a month!" I tried. This has been going on for much too long and I was beginning to worry about my family.

"What do we get out of it?" The pack leader, Sam, asked.

"You will get to meet a new species. They're stronger than you. They're stronger than _us_," Sam thought for a while.

"It was foolish of you to come alone."

"I only wanted to show you that I meant no harm."

"What is this 'new species' you're talkin' about?"

"They are... You'll think I'm crazy, mermaids." The wolves behind Sam barked a laugh.

"How many vampires are there?" Sam asked.

"Too many," I replied sternly.

"We'll go. Just don't do any more foolish things," Sam said strictly, walking past me and the pack following with a skip in their step, and a fire in their eyes. I pulled out my phone and called Rosalie.

"Where are the Volturi?"

**Rosalie's POV**

"They're back in Forks. We stopped them at the borderline of Oregon and told them to come back," I told Carlisle and hung up. I felt like Emmett and I were sheep dogs corralling monsters.

When we got back to the battle field, the first thing I spotted was Morgan. _What a shame,_ I thought, _I actually kind of liked her._

The Volturi were now trying to get passed the mermaids but they hissed and bared their claws.

"Rosalie!" I heard someone whisper. I looked where Emmett and I left Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Esme and surely enough now, Carlisle had joined them along with eight dark brown glowing eyes. I ran over to them as fast as I could and the scent of wet dog hit me like a ton of bricks. They were assigned to only kill the guards. _And they better only kill guards._

**Bella's POV**

Lindsey looked at us with no emotion and stood up.

"I'll be princess, when Didyme leaves."

"Where would I go?" Didyme scoffed, looking amused, but had a wild nervousness in her eyes.

"You will live with Marcus," Lindsey almost commanded. Didyme looked at Marcus hopefully then flashed her eyes at Aro and shook her head.

"No. I'm not going," Marcus almost let out a whimper.

"Really?" Lindsey said.

"I'm not leaving the Elders," Lindsey had a look of absolute irritation. She turned her head to the forest where eight mysterious eyes were looking through the bushes and tall grass. Lindsey nodded her head to the guard of the Volturi and eight massive beasts leaped out of the brush and lunged toward the guard. The vampires didn't stand a chance. Though they had heightened senses and reflexes, they were all too stunned to see these creatures to move in time. Nine vampires were killed and only one stood. She seemed protected by the three leaders.

Her name was Jane. From behind the shoulders of the leaders Aro, Cauis, and Marcus, she maliciously smiled at the wolf whose fur coat was black. He broke down in pain and all the others moaned and howled. They shook their heads while huffing, trying to ignore it.

I curled my fingers around any blood I could find in Jane's body and forced it all to her head. She became weak and fell, only because I ripped off her head with my power. The Volturi screeched and the wolves started to prowl closer to them.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go!" Didyme cried. She tried to control her sobs but soon she broke down crying. Marcus walked over and held her in his arms.

The wolves soon morphed into humans behind the trees. When they emerged, they were wearing torn shorts and no shirt, except the female who wore a gray tank top. Odd, only one female?

"Thank you. We are very grateful," I said to the one who seemed to be the leader. Lindsey smiled to the one on the leaders right, and then to the right of that boy.

"You are mermaids?" The leader said with a stern tone.

"Yes."

"You are the leader of your... group?"

"Colony," I said. I looked back at Lindsey, the new princess. She nodded, "And yes, I'm the leader."

"Then we must speak," he called me over with his finger. Edward ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders, giving me a concerned look. I kissed his hands as they fell to his sides. "Stay, I'll be fine," I stretched up to his ear and whispered, "I love you." He just smiled and watched me walk off with the wolf leader.

Night had arrived on this sad day as I held the head of my beloved sister, Morgan. We grew up together and died together. She was my best friend and now she's gone.

One of the werewolves walked next to me and kneeled down.

"I bet she was beautiful," he told me.

"She was," I said, on the verge of breaking down. His warm hand touched my back.

"I think you're beautiful, too," He complimented sweetly. I looked into his glowing brown eyes, shocked. He held out his hand in the small space between us and gave me the warmest of smiles, "Jacob... Black. My name's Jacob Black," he laughed at his silliness, "What's your name, pretty woman?" I took his calloused hand and shook it.

"MaKayla... Matton," I said with a smile. Something about him made me smile like this, though I was sad only seconds ago for the loss of my sister, he took that emotion and through it away.

**Misi's POV**

"Go talk to one of the wolves!" Alice said, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"No, I'm good," I said back, crossing my arms.

"But they're funny!" she whispered with a huff. I was a bit shy around boys.

"Don't make me make you talk to them!"

"I'd like to see you try!" She couldn't move me! Though I was only a few inches taller than her, I was a billion times stronger than her. What is she going to do? Carry them over here?

"Hey guys! Come'ere!" She called. The female and the youngest looking boy came over. Thank goodness.

"Meet my friend, Misi!" Alice squealed. Nobody did anything. The female crossed her arms and walked away silently, and the boy smiled, embarrassed. He was very handsome. For a while we stared at each other. I wonder if her felt uncomfortable with me staring at him without a shirt on.

"Ugh! Do I have to do it for you?" Alice exclaimed. I snapped out of it and made a little smile. I shyly extended my hand to him.

"I'm Misi Platt," I said politely and quietly. His smile grew at my voice and he took my hand.

"Seth Clearwater, nice to meet you, Misi," he said, no longer shy or nervous.

Alice crossed her arms smugly. Her eyes twinkled in the night.

**Bella's POV**

When Sam and I were finished talking, we were shocked to see MaKayla under the arm of Jacob and Misi jogging away from Seth and the rest of the pack who seemed to be running at full speed. Lindsey, Katie, and Mackenzie were speaking with Lily. Didyme had already left, along with the Volturi, where Aro and Cauis were awfully angry at her and the rest of the mermaids for destroying their top guards.

After Sam had left to speak with Carlisle, I took Edward by the hand and approached Lily.

"Isabella!" Lily cried awkwardly, "I didn't tell them where you were, I swear! I kept it a secret that you left!"

"Don't worry," I said easily. Her eyes twinkled with unshed tears and glowed in the darkness of the night. I let go of Edward's hand and mock bowed in front of Lindsey.

"Your majesty, Princess Lindsey," I said obnoxiously and playfully. She put her hand on my hand gently. I looked up and saw sadness in her eyes before she masked it with excitement.

"I need to pack! So do you! And you, too! You're part of the Elders now! Oh! There is _so_ much to do!" Lindsey feigned worry and winked at me before hopping away and giving the Cullens a hug good-bye. We, meaning our colony, would give Katie, Mackenzie, and Lindsey the last good-bye hugs later. I leaned into Edward, happy, but I felt we were forgetting something...

"Tick! He's still in the ocean!" I zoomed away, letting Edward catch up when we reached the beach. I sang Tick's short little song. Sounding as if I were a whale, only with a voice of an angel. Soon enough, a jellyfish made itself known. But it wasn't Tick, this jellyfish was female. Tick slowly appeared from behind her. I picked him up in a small orb of saltwater with the female jellyfish in it. She was as clear as th water I was holding her in with salt white outlines. You could see right through her head, except for her light pink tentacles.

"Who's this Tick?" I asked confused.

"Oh, she's wonderful!" His voice echoed from his blue skin, "She's a Water Jelly, Bella! She's from Canada! She's so nice and beautiful, isn't she?" Tick cheered. If Tick likes her, she must be special. I looked at her, she _was_ sort of... graceful.

I reached through the water and stroked her head and tentacles. I heard a beautiful and high pitched song come from her.

"Hello, what's your name? I'm Bella," I said gently. Though she was a bit bigger than Tick, she hid behind him quickly. I heard a slight whisper.

"Pardon me?" I said.

"Nevammmmmuh," she mumbled louder.

"One more time please?"

"Nevaeh," she finally said loud enough. I noticed she had a slight French accent.

"That's beautiful! What does your name mean?"

"Heaven," she mumbled again.

"Wow! Do you want to meet my boyfriend? Be careful! He's a stinky-head!" I made a silly face for her amusement. Nevaeh giggled sweetly. I moved so she could see Edward. He waved but then huffed at me.

"I am not a stinky-head!" He pouted and crossed his arms playfully. Tick and Nevaeh laughed their cute laughs like hysterical children.

"What do you think? Do you think he's a stinky-head?" I asked.

"No..."

"Really? Then what is he?"

"He's a SUPER stinky-head!" She cried doing twirls in the water. I had to laugh at that.

"What? What did she call me?" Edward couldn't hear their high pitched voices. I turned to around to face him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I winked at him, then turned back to the orb of saltwater.

"C'mon Nevaeh, do you want to see fire?" I remember the first time I showed Tick fire, he was entranced with the light for hours.

"Yes!" She cried while she danced around Tick gracefully. I ran through the forest as slow as Edward with the orb flying behind us.

When we reached the battlefield again, the fire glowed and danced over the dead bodies of the Volturi and Elder guards. With Morgan sitting peacefully on them all, it was a bit scary. Her head sat on her detached neck.

A sight I thought I'd never see was Misi surrounded by the werewolf boys and holding hands with Seth. She was always very shy around guys but it looks like she caught the attention of a few. MaKayla was bittersweetly leaning on the shoulder of Jacob. She had a sad smile on her face as she slept quietly, not so peacefully. Jacob watched her sleep, slightly his eyelids got heavier and he rested his head on her's. The Cullens surrounded the fire in pairs and sat in the grass with their mates. They watched its tongue lick the night sky and all the scattered body parts that is helping it live. I sat down next to Alice and she whispered into my ear, "I love you, mother," before pulling away and rested in between Jasper's legs. I did the same with Edward and leaned on his chest. I watched the fire as well with orb on my knees as the water sparkled on my face as did the glow of the fire.

I had found my daughter, the love of my life, my new families, freedom of the mermaid kingdom, a happy Tick, and my happiness by escaping that ghastly castle.

I smiled and thought to myself...

_What a happy ending every princess should have._

**THE STORY IS NOT FINISHED! THERE IS AN EPILOGUE! **

**But you CAN stop reading here if you positively HATE Lindsey. The Epilogue is pretty much just the rest of her story and what goes on from then on with her. Not much bout Bella and her lubby dub. Or Tick and his lubby dubber.**

**I laughed out loud when I saw how many people forgot to say 'Post Name' when they usually do. No offense, not calling you stupid but it was pretty funny.**

**~Cici**


	19. Epilogue: Lindsey's Ending

**Epilogue: Lindsey's Ending**

**Dedication List**

**laniec21- I cried too! I was like, 'Monotone Cici, you're known as tough. Don't mess this up. No emotion... no emotion... no emotion... NO FLIPPIN' EMOTION! Awwh c'mon! A tear came out! Really!? You've got to be flippin' kiddin me!**

**sexymama25- just to let you know, I love your name and am honored to have such an awesome name on the last chapter of this story.**

**CammieSarah51- thank you for your compliment! I think that chapter was very, very, very, very, very, very nice.**

**Q: **Are u doing a sequel? **A: I would love to! But I wouldn't know what it would be about. Also, if I were to make a sequel, or other story, it would take a while because I want to just update all the chapters all at once! Not like what I did with this story. This is only my first story! I wanted the feeling to soak in...**

**I felt like a little kid writing this chapter. Please excuse any stupid little thing I came up with. Ugh, this chapter is embarrassaing...**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**EMMETT: OH YEA! GO! GO! GO! EAT IT ALL!**

**JASPER: Um, Emmett, your feeding a deer... what is that? Whatever, you're talking to a deer...**

**EMMETT: So? He's really drinkin' up that juice! Look!**

***Deer stares at Jasper with big eyes***

**DEER: Remember kids, if Cici owned this story, you'd all hate Twilight. So be grateful you bastards.**

***Jasper punches Emmett to the ground yelling 'WHAT DID YOU FEED HIM!?'***

* * *

**Katie's POV**

This is the day. We were leaving. I would take Didyme's place as the leader of the Elders and the event planner. Mackenzie will take Alaida's spot as the law enforcer, and Lily stayed at her place. The mermaids would never trust the new Elder leader that always kept getting into people's business.

Our colony was going to give us the last good-bye at the beach. We didn't to bring anything so we donated it. Lindsey will be a great princess, I know it.

**Lindsey's POV**

While Bella looked a bit heartbroken to see us go, MaKayla and Misi were weeping for us.

"Good luck," was Bella's final advice to me before Lily, Mackenzie, Katie, and I dived into the ocean and swam around America, through rivers big and small and finally found the door to the castle door.

I opened and swam inside. All the mermaids and servants inside stared at Katie, Mackenzie, and I.

"Mermaids, I have an announcement," Lily called, "and I know this is unusual. Something we have never done before. Due to... _terrible_ circumstances, we have replaced Alaida and Didyme as a part of the Elders. Alaida, passed away in a most gruesome way, and Didyme was overpowered by a two new species. But of course, we can discuss that part later. The two new Elder members are Katie, taking Didyme's place. And Mackenzie, taking the place of Alaida," Lily introduced them with a wave of her hands.

"And finally, the princess has decided to _retire_ as her place in her kingdom, and crowned a new for her position. Princess Lindsey," and she bowed. I looked around the room and all the other mermaids turned their head down in the mermaid fashion of bowing. I suddenly noticed the responsibilities I had as a princess. I would care for everyone the best I could.

A young-looking girl, probably thirteen years old, swam next to me, bowed, and looked up at my face. She smiled and I smiled back down at her gently. She took my hand and led me to the main room of the castle. I looked at it from all angles. It was so much more beautiful than how Bella had described to be. And as I predicted in my visions, the walls were marble with streaks of dark granite in the corners of the walls. I smiled at the magnificence and grace of each detail.

The girl led me to another, smaller room. There was a table, or a big rock, in the middle of the room and I sat on the floor next to it as she silently left. Soon after she had gone, Lily, followed by the new Elder members, Mackenzie and Katie, entered the room.

"Well, now that we have a new princess and Elder members," Lily started, but I interrupted her.

"I know, we must spread the word," I said, "Of the new members and the opening positions for guards."

"Yes. Thank you. Being a princess though, Lindsey, you must have manners. Meaning to not interrupt people," Lily scolded.

"Anyway. Katie, you are formally in charge of any guards we have. First you must make plans, then you must give them to the princess for her approval, if she approves of your plan, than you may follow-up with your plans for the guards. If you make the smallest change that the princess haven't seen yet, you must report to her _immediately_. So, what do you want to do with them?" Lily said.

Katie opened her mouth, but ignoring Lily's instructions, I interrupted her with a smile.

"I approve." Lily shook her head at me and I smiled along with Katie who beamed at me. Mackenzie sat quietly, wondering what we were talking about.

Katie's plan was to send every mermaid scribe and encrust a message on a rock. After the message has been written, we would send messengers to every colony around the world. I need to go and visit my old colony before I went to America. There are mermaids who needed back there.

As Mackenzie started writing the message in stones and giving them to all the scribes, I spoke to Katie in private about my plan.

"I need to give them a separate room. You were once part of that colony, you know how much they needed me! How much they _still_ need me. I bet they are going crazy back there!" I told Katie.

"Yes, yes, I will speak with the servants and construction mermaids. Don't worried, those young ones will be safe and happy soon," she assured.

After our conversation, I went into my new room. It was absolutely beautiful. Though the bed was only a box of sand, it was still pretty comfortable. I contemplated the children I left behind at my old colony.

I was the care-taker for them. They were children who were changed into mermaids at to young of age and their feelings doubled along with their beauty. They were much to sensitive and if left alone for too long, they will throw a tantrum that can cause deathly tsunamis, earthquakes, and hurricanes. The humans witnessed these children, and some mermaids were stupid enough to let the humans document them. Stories claim that mermaids gave birth to these beautiful children by becoming a human when dry and mating. They didn't get one part right. No we don't give birth, we don't 'mate,' and we certainly can never be human.

I didn't want to become princess so badly because I knew I would have to leave them, but I soon got a vision of me building a special room for them in this castle. I felt so stupid that I didn't think of building something for them in the first place. If I left the children, I could've destroyed parts of the world as well.

Though the vampires were strong and quick, and the werewolves were clever and powerful, no species, besides other mermaids, could destroy these young creatures. Which is also a problem. They tend to cling to one person. If they are affectionate, maybe they would have three or four people as their 'mother,' but usually only one. I was the center of attention for ten other children. They don't like to share but it's a good thing they are all friends. The 'mothers' were the only mermaid that the children would listen to, for they loved them with all of their hearts.

A day or two must've passed, but I didn't go fish, I didn't blink, I didn't move from my sand bed. I waited for the signal of our travel. I stared at the sparkly marble of the ceiling as I thought of my human life.

_I lived peacefully with the man I loved for years and years when he finally proposed to me. Our wedding was big and the whole town was invited, for he was friends with everyone. Prince charming is what I called him. He was the perfect man for me. After our honeymoon, I was pregnant. They were the perfect twins. A boy and a girl. They were absolutely beautiful and as happy as I was. My life was perfect. _

_My husband was a successful man, and he went on many 'business trips,' as he told me. He told me and our children everyday, every time he left for work or business trips that he loved us so much. One day after the children had fallen asleep, I was awake washing the dishes and waiting for him to come home. He usually came home around lunch time, maybe even earlier. I told the children that he would be home that day, but when he never showed up they began to worry. When he finally did come home he was a little flushed. He wasn't drunk, but I could smell the alcohol on his clothes. His lips were swollen and his shirt was inside out._

_The first thing he did was drop his suit case. I stared at it for only two seconds before I was wrapped in a welcome hug in the to muscled arms of my husband. I suspected something was wrong. I also remembered that wherever he went he brought that suitcase with him. I thought nothing of it until then. The only time I actually wanted to look in it was then. Every time he wanted to sleep, he'd make sure I was there with him. Tonight, he was to tired and didn't even take his shoes off before crawling under the covers of our king sized bed. I waited until I heard his loud snores coming from our bedroom. I took the suitcase and wrapped my arms around it so it wouldn't jiggle when I moved, and darted down the stairs to our basement. I went the furthest away from the stairs as I possibly could and opened it to find. Nothing. What? Where did he get the money to pay for this house? I didn't work. I cared for this LARGE house, and our twins. _

_Almost two months passed and I was looking in his suitcase every night. Every time there was nothing. And every day it seemed he got worse. He went on even more 'business trips' than before, sometimes he wasn't even wearing a shirt when he came home, he lost his belt, and even his beloved hair was being ruined. Even I never touch it! Finally, he took the family and we moved to France. Then Italy. Then finally, Spain. By then I had had enough of this. He was coming home drunk. He has scared our four-year old children. And now he hadn't come home for a month. I packed my things and the children's things and was about to leave to a hotel when I saw him through the window, in the dark of night. Standing on the porch, reaching into his back pocket, and not finding his keys. He looked all around. In the suitcase, in his other pockets, shirt pockets, socks, hair. Finally he became frustrated and pounded on the door and the children screamed in fear._

_He pounded on the windows until they cracked and I ran upstairs with a child in each arm. I locked all the doors and closets so he wouldn't know which room we would be hiding in and opened a window. Beyond the window was a slanted roof top and I held the children in my arms as they clung around my neck. I slid down the roof and tumbled onto my back. I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could. Being as wealthy as we were, my husband could afford a car. It was chasing after me. The vehicle hit me and sent the children flying away from me. The girl lay motionless on the dark pavement and the boy cried scared and in pain. I wanted to soothe them but I was fighting closing my eyes. The last thing I remembered was waking up falling into the ocean with a splash and I knew my prince had gone._

"Princess, we are leaving now," a messenger told me, her bag full of white stones. I stared at her.

"Yes, sorry," I said getting up, accidentally swiping the sand out of the box with my tail. I looked at the sand, not knowing what to do with it.

"It's quite all right, Princess, the servants will get that."

"Oh... well let's go." There were so many messengers on their way to different places.

When we finally arrived at the reef, I swam down the long and dark tunnel and moved the rock that blocked the entrance. When the leader saw me, she ran to the river and exploded with happiness.

"Lindsey, your back! Where is everyone else? The princess?" She asked.

"I am the princess." I said. Everyone looked at me. The leader looked around and twitched before bowing to me. She was very... twitchy.

"Now, I've only come here to see the children," I said. Ten little girls of all hair colors ran to me and jumped into the water.

"Linsthey! We misthed you! Whuy is evuwwune bawing?" One girl asked.

"Because I'm the princess," I said, they climbed on my head, wrapped their arms around my tail, stomach, arms, and hair, and sat on my shoulders. Yet somehow, I didn't mind at all. They all gasped as I told them the news. They swam into a straight line and bowed at me.

"Yaur majesthty," they said.

"Where are the other care-takers?" I asked, ignoring their bowing which made them giggle.

"Dare ova dare!" My favorite red-headed girl pointed to the wall farthest away from the water. Her best friend jumped out of the water and ran to the woman that she wanted as a second mother. They hugged each other. I told all of the other care-takers my plan of moving all the children and care-takers to the castle so they can have their own room. They agreed and we traveled back to the castle where the room was finished.

They all had connecting doors and windows. If the girls wanted to talk to each other or play together.

I stared at my work proudly. Maybe I was going to be a good princess. They children played around me. I looked around the castle, smiling at every detail, picture, and memory it contained, good or bad. Proud that this was mine. Someday, I would be even happier than I was right now. I looked out the window. Someday I would find my real Prince Charming. Somewhere in the future.

But y'know, no one can predict the future correctly, no one except me.

* * *

**THE END! I had no idea where I was going with this chapter, and I'm like. WHY DID I SAY THERE WAS GONNA BE AN EPILOGUE?! CHAPTER 18'S ENDING WAS PERFECTLY FINE! But now I'm kinda like, eh, it's actually pretty good. Sorry if I sounded ABSOLUTELY STUPID during this. I had no idea what I was doing, I didn't plan anything! I winged it 'cause I was to lazy to do it earlier. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**My next story may take awhile so don't think that I'm just not postin anymores. Trust me, there are more stories to come! Just not, not right away. Think how long it took makin this story! **

**If you have any suggestions on what my next stories should be about PM me or just put it in your review! No, I am not going to do 'POST NAME' for any of my other stories, this was just a story starter kinda thing. Bye!**

**~Cici**


End file.
